Starting Over
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Sequel to "Staying Strong". Seven years have passed since the death of Ziva David. After five years of dating. Tony is finally ready to start over. He is marrying a single mom with three children of her own. Two families become one and three kids become six. How will the new family adapt to their new situations?
1. Chapter 1

For the third time in his life Tony sat in a wedding chapel. The first time Wendy had decided just moments before that she did not want to take the leap. His second wedding was to Ziva and he would like to say everything went off without a hitch but that's not how it worked in the real world. Things were not perfect but Ziva and him loved each other. They got married and had four wonderful years together. Before Ziva was tragically taken from him in a car accident. The accident that shattered his life and nearly took his children as well. His two children were doing well, Tali showed no signs of her traumatic birth. Jack had learned to deal with the accident. In the coming days Tony learned that he had a third child. A second daughter named Annalyse. Today he would be growing his family once again. This time he would be giving his three beautiful children a step-mom. He would be walking down the aisle a second time. He prayed that this union would last for many years. Though Ziva would always be his true love.

"Ready?" Best Man, Jimmy called from the doorway.

"As I'll ever be." Tony replied nervously.

* * *

Annalyse did not have a private room in which to change. Instead she dressed at home and waited in one of the Sunday School rooms with the other children in attendance. She was thirteen now and secretly wanted to be a part of the adult wedding party. She was a bridesmaid but still fell into child category. She watched as her ten year old brother wrestled around with their seven year old sister Tali. Her sixteen year old soon to be step-sister Claire sat on the counter and texted away on her iPhone. Her eleven year old soon to be step-brother Jacob was play exorcism with the baby CPR doll. Her two year old soon to be step-brother Austin watched from the makeshift play-pen. He was actually still for a very brief moment. After today Annalyse would no longer be the oldest. She would be the start of the middle. The oldest and youngest were the prime spots in the family. The middle were just kids. Though Annalyse liked to think about it like a loaf of bread. The oldest and youngest were the end pieces that Tony would break up into crumbs. The middle were the prime sandwich pieces. The second piece was the best, because it was always fresh. Yeah that's what Annalyse was the fresh, first real piece of bread.

"I could go for a tuna sandwich." Annalyse announced.

"We'll eat after." Claire commented.

"Sorry just thinking aloud." Annalyse apologized.

* * *

It would be happening any minute now. Tony just had to fix his hair and do one last check in the mirror. Then he would head out and stand at the alter. The crowd had already seated. His three children and her three. His Best Man Jimmy and her Maid of Honor Andrea. McGee, Delilah, Gibbs, Vance, and Gibbs for him. All the rest were for her.

"Tony it's time." Jimmy announced.

"OK" Tony sighed.

* * *

Jethro Gibbs watched the alter waiting for his son to proceed down. He was happy for Tony to be getting remarried. He was even happier that Tony was not just diving into a new marriage. Tony had dated several woman in the seven years since Ziva died. Really it was only over the course of five years but Tony had managed to date several woman without falling back into one night stands. He had only known this woman for a short while but it was one of those things where you knew right away.

"Good luck" Jethro whispered as Tony walked down the aisle.

* * *

As Tony waited he thought back on the past five years of his life. Nothing monumental happened in that time. He had watched Jack graduated kindergarten and start elementary school. Annalyse had graduated elementary school and was about to graduate from the eighth grade. Tali had started pre-school and before Tony knew it she was going to big kid school as well. He had dated several woman in the past five years. Some he knew for a while and others he met by chance. He had couple he thought were "The one" and a few others who were nightmare dates. The others just fell somewhere in between. Not perfect but not a nightmare just another part of life. When he met her, it was right away. That he knew that she was the one. It was a magical moment he had not felt since he first laid eyes on Ziva. She was not Ziva but she sure was special. Still he had his fears. His body trembled and the coming minutes felt like hours.

"Breathe Tony, breathe, don't pass out at your wedding." Jimmy reminded.

"Breathe… Breathe… Breathe." Tony breathed.

* * *

Time stood still and Tony could no longer fill his time with memories and thoughts. He just had to breathe and wait for the moment to begin. His life was about to change in a major way. Five years of one new normal and now he was facing another new normal. At least this new normal was a positive ones. Maybe the kids were not the Brady kids but they seemed to get along and Tony had found a house that worked for what would soon be the DiNozzo Six. He would go from dad to three to dad of six. Maybe there would be more one day. His new girl was young enough that more babies were a possibility. That would sure be interesting. Life was always interesting for Tony and that was painfully obvious now. The wedding march began and Tony had to watch Jimmy to remember how to breathe. He wanted this but that did not stop the fear. She walked down the aisle slowly and confidently. She stepped up onto the alter and faced Tony. The minister stepped forward and began to read from the Bible. Then came time for the vows.

"Do you Anthony Dominic DiNozzo Junior take Margret Estelle Waverly to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked.

"I do" Tony replied.

"Do you Margret Estelle Waverly take Anthony Dominic DiNozzo Junior to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister asked.

"I do" Maggie replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Here it is the start to Tony's new life. How will the new family get along? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Like It or Not

The wedding and reception went off without a hitch. At least not any major hitches. The children argued and the chicken was burned but things could have been so much worse. After Tony losing Ziva the way he did and Maggie's nasty divorce when still pregnant with her youngest child. They had both learned just to appreciate life.

* * *

After the wedding came the honeymoon. A big, luxury trip was not feasible at the moment. Even if they could justify it financially. The idea of flying out of the country and leaving six kids at home was not the wisest decision they could make. Instead they would be spending a week in the lake front cabin Vance had bought after the children grew up and he retired from NCIS. Leon and his new wife Dana would be heading to Chicago to visit Leon's family for the week. It was a nice cabin away enough from everything thing that it counted as a worthy vacation. Yet it was only about forty five minutes away from the DiNozzo's home. If an emergency arose, Tony and Maggie could be home within an hour.

"Don't forget that Claire and Annalyse are in charge." Tony explained to five of his six children.

"Aunt Mary is in charge. Claire and Annalyse are in charge when Mary is at work." Maggie clarified.

"Where's Austin?" Tali asked.

"Austin is staying with my brother Mark." Maggie replied.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"We figured it would be better if you kids and Mary didn't have to deal with the baby." Maggie explained.

* * *

Annalyse looked around her room for what would be one of the final times. The family would be moving into their new home after their parents returned. Tony and Maggie had said that Annalyse and Claire were in charge but really Claire was in charge. She was three years older. She was the one who could drive and who had been babysitting for more than six months. Deep down Annalyse was kind of mad at her dad for marrying a woman with children. She knew that his love life was none of her business but she was still unhappy. She was unhappy she never knew her birth mother and she was unhappy that her dad had changed her family.

"Annalyse!" Jack cried diving onto her bed.

"What is it Jackie?" Annalyse asked.

"Do you think we'll get more?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?" Annalyse asked.

"Do you think dad and Maggie will have more babies?" Jack asked.

"Maggie is almost forty. I don't think she can have anymore." Annalyse explained.

"They may adopt? That's what my friend Jamie's mom and step-dad did. They were too old to have another baby. So they adopted two." Jack explained.

"I don't want to think about more people. Even if we have room." Annalyse groaned.

"I kinda want a baby. I mean I barely remember Tali being a baby and Austin was already one by the time we met him." Jack explained.

"I don't want anymore siblings!" Annalyse cried.

"Are Abba and Ima Maggie pregnant?" Tali asked entering the room.

"No but Jack is saying he wants them to have more." Annalyse explained.

"Why?" Tali asked.

"I just think our family is fine the way it is." Annalyse replied.

* * *

The cabin was a lot nicer than Tony remembered. Vance had learned woodworking from Jethro after Jackie died and became to quite the handyman. After retiring Leon had bought the fixer-upper with Dana and transformed it from dilapidated to a luxury abode. Not wanting to invade the family's privacy. Tony and Maggie opted to take the downstairs guestroom. Rather than Leon and Dana's master suite on the main level or the children's rooms upstairs. The downstairs still had a nice view of the lake and was comfortable. Tony tossed down his suitcase and collapsed onto the bed. Maggie secured her suitcase, withdrew her toiletry bag, and disappeared into the bathroom. The whir of the old fan from down the hall lured Tony into sleep. The cabin had AC but it was one of those unnaturally hot summer days. He awoke about half an hour later and Maggie was still in the bathroom. Concerned he pulled himself off the bed and walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"You OK?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I am fine. It's just my stomach." Maggie replied.

"You sick? We can go home and come back in a few weeks. Parker's school let out last week and the Vance's aren't going to be back for a while." Tony explained.

"No I don't think I am sick. I think it was the salmon." Maggie replied.

"I had that too and I am fine. In fact I had Annalyse's. I forgot she's doing the teenage girl vegetarian phase right now." Tony explained.

"Seafood doesn't always agree with me." Maggie explained.

"Do you need anything?" Tony asked.

"Broth and crackers." Maggie replied.

"I am going to need to head to the store. I saw one about two miles up the main road. Grab a few essentials and be back as soon as I can." Tony promised.

* * *

Tony turned off the bumpy dirt road, thanking God his stomach held up to the drive. He drove until he came to the small grocery store they had passed. It reminded Tony of Jack's store. Except much newer or at least more modern than Jack's store. He bought a case of plain broth, crackers, and Gatorade for Maggie. For himself he selected a frozen meal that he did not think would bother Maggie too much. He also bought breakfast foods, sandwich supplies, and a few other supplies. They could come back when Maggie was feeling better.

"That everything for ya?" The old man behind the counter asked.

"Can I get one of those too?" Tony asked, pointing at the pregnancy tests in the cabinet behind the counter.

"Your wife think she's pregnant?" The man asked.

"She's been nauseous and nobody else from our wedding party is sick." Tony explained.

* * *

Tony tossed the bags in the backseat and returned to the cabin. His stomach managed to survive the drive once again. He made soup and crackers for Maggie. She nibbled on everything but ended up falling back asleep. Tony left the test on the bathroom counter and then made his dinner. It wasn't how he envisioned his wedding night but he was just happy to be there. He went to bed praying whatever was wrong with Maggie was not serious. He woke around ten to the sound of Maggie screaming. Forgetting about the pregnancy test. He jumped out of bed and flung the bathroom door open. Maggie had the pregnancy test in her hand and her eyes were huge.

"Maggie?" Tony asked.

"I found the test you bought. I was mad at first but I figured it couldn't hurt to check. I mean any other time seafood made me sick I was pregnant. I was going to buy a test but I didn't want to say anything. I guess you read my mind. I thought my stomach was just more sensitive because of my age but no. Tony I am pregnant! I am pregnant!" Maggie cried.

* * *

 **A/N: Like it or not there's another DiNozzo on the way. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. It's Not Easy

Thankfully Maggie's sickness subsided and the couple was able to enjoy the rest of their honeymoon. A blood test confirmed pregnancy. The doctor projected that Avery was six weeks along. The baby had a heart-bead but was not overly visible on the ultrasound. He or she was just a small spot in the center of the screen. The baby was growing well but it was still too early to celebrate. Instead the couple celebrated silently on the drive home and promised to keep the news private. At least until they were out of the first trimester. Tony was ecstatic to have one more baby. Even though the idea of pregnancy worried him. Ziva was pregnant when she died. Granted her death had absolutely nothing to do with pregnancy but that did not take away from the fears. Maggie was thrilled as well but worried about having a baby at the age of forty. Even though she was assured that woman had babies in later life all the time and they were born healthy. Down Syndrome was a strong risk but it was also not a tragedy. Still there were plenty of defects and complications that were.

"I just want everything to be OK." Maggie whispered resting her head on Tony's chest.

"Everything is going to be fine and our baby will be perfect no matter what happens." Tony assured.

* * *

Annalyse knew even before anybody told her. She did not even have to overhear Tony and Maggie's conversation. She remembered when Delilah was pregnant two years before. She acted and looked the same was as Maggie was acting. Annalyse did not share the news with her siblings. Especially Jackie would never be able to keep the secret. She didn't even tell her dad and step-mom that she knew. They would expect her to be excited. When they wasn't they would assume she was a bitter brat. She wasn't that either. She just didn't want anymore changes.

* * *

Keeping the secret was harder than Tony anticipated. Especially when his fellow coach announced his wife's pregnancy. Britney was six weeks along just like Maggie but she and George were much younger. A miscarriage could happen to anyone. Especially early in the pregnancy. The risk just increased with age. This was also the first child for the young couple and it was impossible not to break the news as soon as it was confirmed.

"You and Maggie ever talk about having another? One that's both you?" George asked.

"We've talked about it but with our ages I don't know how it will work out." Tony explained.

"I get that." George replied.

"So are you and Britney going to find out what you are having?" Tony asked.

"Britney wants to wait but I want to find out." George replied.

"My first wife and I found out with our first but waited with our second." Tony explained.

"Didn't Ziva die in childbirth?" George asked.

"She died just before giving birth. She was in a car accident. They stabilized her to deliver Tali but they could not save her." Tony explained.

"I'm sorry. That had to be way too personal." George apologized.

"No my psychologist says that I need to start talking about it." Tony explained.

"How long has it been?" George asked.

"Seven years" Tony replied.

"Does it feel longer or shorter?" George asked.

"Depends on the day" Tony replied.

* * *

Maggie was struggling to keep the secret herself. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops that she was pregnant for a fourth time. She had always broken the news as soon as she found out. Even with Austin who was born just two years prior. She was thirty-six at that time. Still in the danger zone but still younger than she was now. She had so much conflict running through her. She wanted to tell everybody but she also wanted to hide herself away until the baby was born and she knew that he or she was healthy.

"Welcome back Maggie!" Her friend Alexis called.

"Oh Alexis. I missed you last week." Maggie replied.

"How did it go?" Alexis asked.

"It was great." Maggie replied.

"Any juicy details?" Alexis asked.

"None I am going to discuss at the office." Maggie laughed.

"Oh you are glowing!" Alexis cried.

"I know! It's the new marriage thing." Maggie replied.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Alexis asked.

"I am thirty nine years old. If that is what you are asking." Maggie reminded.

"My sister had one last year and she's forty-five. All natural too." Alexis explained.

"Yeah but I don't know if that will happen to me." Maggie replied.

"I don't know you certainly look pregnant." Alexis commented.

"I have to check in with Mrs. Jenkins." Maggie replied, finally pulling away.

* * *

Tony could not help himself. He stopped by the Sports Apparel store and bought a three pack of Ohio State onesies. He knew that it was still early but he just adored OSU baby clothes and he had given away most of the old ones from Tali and Jack. He hid the bag and the onesies in his trunk at the end of the bed. He knew that nobody, not even Maggie would look in there. He could not wait to hold his new little one in his arms. He loved the feeling of holding Jackie and Tali for the first time. He also adored his first time hold Annalyse. Though that time was very different. That first time holding the baby would be amazing. He just prayed for a healthy and happy baby.

"Keeping the secret was harder than I thought." Maggie sighed collapsing onto the bed.

"I know. Britney's pregnant. It was so hard to to say you were too." Tony explained.

"That's not so bad. Alexis would not leave me alone." Maggie explained.

"You think we will be able to make it until the second trimester?" Tony asked.

"Pregnancy wise or with the secret?" Maggie asked.

"Secret" Tony replied.

"One can only hope." Maggie sighed.

"We are stronger together." Tony assured.

"Strong enough to keep a major secret and survive a high risk pregnancy?" Maggie asked.

"Strong enough for anything." Tony vowed.

* * *

 **A/N: How will the pregnancy go? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Graduation Day

The last day of school was a hectic one for the DiNozzo family. With four of the DiNozzo six graduating. Jack and Jacob would be graduating elementary school in the morning, Annalyse would be graduating middle school in the afternoon, then Claire would be graduating high school that night.

* * *

Tony sat on the bed watching Maggie try on dresses that would not highlight her baby bump. She was only eight weeks along but already had a fairly significant bump. Maggie stepped out of the bathroom in her fourth dress. This one was a conservative black dress with long sleeves. She wore a pair of black sneakers with the dress.

"That one looks good." Tony commented.

"I know but it's my funeral dress." Maggie sighed.

"We still have time to go shopping. I mean don't go crazy but we can buy you a simple dress that is a little more festive." Tony offered.

"We have to be at the elementary school in half an hour. Then we only have two hours before we have to get to the middle school. We have six hours between the other to ceremonies but I kind of want to rest." Maggie explained.

"The red one wasn't that bad." Tony offered.

"It's tight. I don't want to sit in it for three hours but this is so warm. I don't know what to do." Maggie explained.

"You don't have to wear a dress. You could wear that navy blouse you wore to our first fancy dinner as a married couple and the gray skirt you wore with it." Tony suggested.

"I actually love that idea." Maggie agreed.

* * *

At least the elementary school and middle school graduations were more casual. Tony and Maggie just wore jeans and t-shirts to the boys graduation. It was just a simple ceremony. Names would be called followed by reception with light snacks and drinks. There would be no speeches except for the "End of the first journey" speech the principal made every year. Tony, Maggie, Tali, and Austin gathered together in the auditorium. Space was limited, So Maggie was holding Austin and Tony was holding Tali. The principal finished her speech and then began calling names.

"Jackson Jethro DiNozzo"

"Jacob Easton Waverly-DiNozzo!"

* * *

There was enough time between the boys and Annalyse's graduation ceremonies to go home and change. The middle school ceremony was slightly more formal than elementary school but still recommended families dress in cool clothes. Due to repairs in the auditorium pushing the ceremony to the gym. Space would also be limited and only parents were permitted to attend. However siblings and extended family could watch on closed circuit TVs in various rooms around the school. Annalyse would be making a speech, Tony and Maggie could not be happier. Unfortunately not everybody was happy. Tali was having trouble dealing with being the only DiNozzo not to receive a diploma. Austin wasn't getting anything but he was too young to care. Tali was old enough and not happy at all.

"I deserve a ceremony. I am just saying. I am going from lower elementary school to upper. I am going from building A to building B!" Tali rambled.

"And let me guess Building B's playground does not even have any monkey bars." Tony joked.

"You know it doesn't!" Tali snapped.

"Well I saw an episode of Full House just like this." Tony commented.

"Well I saw an episode of Shut-Up, just like this!" Tali snapped.

"Tali Ziva DiNozzo do not speak to your father like that." Maggie warned.

"Shut-Up is a show! In the season finale one of the characters feels left out and her dad makes the same dumb reference." Tali snapped before storming out of the room.

* * *

Tony and Maggie sat side by side in the crowded gymnasium. Maggie had changed from her dirty shirt to a plain blue shirt and pair of khaki slacks. Tony dressed in a white button down and pair of black slacks. Tony was holding Austin this time. He was permitted in the gym as long as he remained on the laps of one of his parents.

"I am going to go sit with the other kids after Annalyse is done. I am uncomfortable." Maggie whispered.

"Annalyse Jennifer DiNozzo!" The principal called.

"Today we are graduating middle school. Society will tell us it is not a big deal but it is. We need to celebrate. You see I spent my first six years in foster care and by the time I met my birth father, my mother had died. Life is fragile. That is what I learned. So celebrate. Sorry this isn't better but I only had thirty seconds." Annalyse spoke.

* * *

Just like that it was time for the high school's ceremony. Tony and Maggie had gotten a seat at the top of the stands. The closest they could get to the bathroom. Maggie's sickness was really acting up due to how hectic her day was. They were planning on leaving after Claire's name was called. They had taken pictures before and Claire was planning on going out for the day with her friends afterwords anyways.

"Margret Claire Waverly-DiNozzo!"

* * *

After the last ceremony the DiNozzo's were finally home. After the long day, they were relieved to have the next day off. The older children all had plans with friends and Maggie's sister had offered to keep Austin for the day. Tony would get up early to get the younger kids out the door. Then they would be free until the following night. Maggie was trying to sleep but it was hard with Tali crying in the next room. This change was harder on her than the other children. She had always been the baby of the family, always been the apple of Tony's eye. Of course he still loved her but she had lost her position to Austin. Who had also stolen Tony's heart. What was worse she was just kind of lost in the shuffle. Claire was the oldest, Austin was the youngest for now anyway. Tali was just another of the middle children and she had not yet found her place just yet. Annalyse was the smart one, Jack was the athletic one, Jacob was extremely artistic and creative. Tali just kind of floated. She was smart but not exceptionally at least not in her eyes. She was athletic but not enough to be the captain of the team. She was artistic and creative but no better of an artist than any other kid her age. Maggie had been the middle kid and knew exactly how Tali felt. Her mind drifted to the episode of Full House, Tony had referenced earlier. She found Tony and talked it over with him. He agreed and just like that the DiNozzo's were attending their fourth graduation ceremony that day. They had called the older boys and Annalyse into the living room. Then went after Tali.

"Congratulations to the Ford Elementary Building A to Building B class of two thousand twenty two. Congratulations Tali Ziva DiNozzo!" Tony called.

"This is so stupid! Why do you always resort to stupid pop-culture references!" Tali snapped before storming out of the room.

"I'll go talk to her." Jack offered, he had always been extremely close to Tali.

* * *

 **A/N: Is not graduating really the only thing bothering Tali? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Family

It soon became clear that Tony had two unhappy daughters. Annalyse had been unhappy about the idea of Tony remarrying but he thought she had accepted it. She certainly seemed happy enough at the ceremony. Nobody had said anything about her being upset when Tony and Maggie were on their honeymoon. Now however she was back to being unhappy and picking fights with her siblings. Then there was Tali. The youngest DiNozzo had not gotten over the incident on graduation night. She was the worst to fight with Annalyse. Because she wanted to pick fights anyway. It was only a week into summer and the girls had been at each others throats constantly.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Tali screamed.

"I have to go through your room to get out of mine." Annalyse scoffed.

"Well that's stupid." Tali spat.

"Your telling, I invite friends over and they are going to think this baby stuff is mine!" Annalyse snapped.

"It's not baby stuff." Tali argued.

"Tali this doll is literally for babies." Annalyse pointed out.

"I got him when I was born." Tali reminded.

"Well it's still dumb. Put it away already!" Annalyse screamed.

"At least I had a family when I was born!" Tali shot back, not realizing what she had just said.

"Tali" Annalyse croaked, before bursting into tears.

* * *

That was all it took to send Annalyse into tears. Bad enough she was thrust into this new family against her will. Bad enough she had basically lost the only family she had ever really had. Even if she were still a part of the family. They had changed. In foster care, changes meant giving up on the foster kid. She could not help but wonder if Tony would give up on her now that he had a new wife and new kids. She was his but he did not know for nearly eight years.

"Your dad is talking to Tali." Maggie announced from the doorway.

"Can't Jackie have the other room? I am sick of Tali." Annalyse pleaded.

"No girls and boys in adjoining rooms." Maggie reminded.

"Tali's just such a mean baby." Annalyse sighed.

"She did not mean to say that about you. We all say things we don't mean." Maggie explained.

"She's still a baby." Annalyse scoffed.

"Sweetheart she's only seven." Maggie reminded.

"Why did Claire get the basement bedroom?" Annalyse asked.

"She's the oldest and that way she can have her own apartment. You can have it after she moves out next year." Maggie explained.

"How do you know I will still be living here in a year?" Annalyse demanded.

"Because your father and I made a promise to do our best to make the relationship work out. We are certainly not going to give up in less than a year." Maggie explained.

"Yeah Tony and you will stay together but will I get to stay with you?" Annalyse asked.

"Why wouldn't you stay with us? You think it's a Princess Diaries situation and you are going to be royalty?" Maggie laughed.

"Oh come on I am not Royalty and even if I were Jack and Tali would be too. I was a foster kid. I know how it works. The parent gets remarried, a baby is born, somebody gets sick, loses their job, or moves into a new house. Then the foster kid is out the door." Annalyse explained.

"You aren't in foster care anymore Annalyse and even if you were neither me nor your dad would just abandon you. That is not something good people do." Maggie explained.

"Why did you marry my dad? Why did he want to get remarried? We were happy the way we were. We had each other and that was enough." Annalyse questioned.

"We got married because we love each other." Maggie replied.

"But I thought we were perfect the way we were. Why did he change that?" Annalyse asked.

"Family is a precious thing. It is also an ever developing story. People come into families and people leave families. All through various reasons. When your mom died she left your family to return to the next life. When that happened your dad and brother had to learn to function in their new dynamic. At the same time your sister was born and that was another big shift. Then they found you and that changed everything. In my case my family changed when my husband divorced me and wrote his children off. At the same time I was pregnant. For a long time both of us were hurting and walking broken. Then your father and I met and something changed. Suddenly two broken hearts became one. The dynamic changed again. Two families became one and you know what that means?" Maggie asked.

"What?" Annalyse questioned.

"That there is twice as much love as before. Soon there will be even more love." Maggie explained.

"But you don't have to love me. Heck Tony does not even have to love me." Annalyse reminded.

"Nobody has to love anybody. Love is a choice." Maggie replied.

"I feel like nobody understands me." Annalyse admitted.

"I was the middle kid and I felt the same way you feel all the time." Maggie explained.

"So you chose to love me because I am the middle? And you were the middle?" Annalyse asked.

"I chose to love you because Tony loves you and so do your siblings. I chose to love you because you are sweet, smart, funny, and an all around wonderful child. You are pretty too but that is the least important attribute." Maggie explained.

* * *

Tali could not explain how she felt. She did not resent the new family. In fact she loved having more siblings. She also loved finally having a real mom. Not a stand in mom. She had never even got to meet her birth mother. Other woman had stepped up but they were not her mother. Now she had a step-mother and that was pretty real. She did not even mind being in the middle that much. Her family was fine. It was her friends that were bothering her. First Carly moved to Minnesota to live with her dad, then Becca got popular, and now Paige and Lane had decided that non twins were inferior human beings. Tali had no friends and she was still just Tali. She had not graduated from anything, gotten her first period, been potty trained, won any awards, or scored the winning goal. OK maybe the period thing was not so glamorous and she was glad to already be potty trained given she was seven years old. That's the other thing. She was only seven and going into the third grade. Because some test showed she was smart for her age. She was just average and lonely Tali.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Annalyse talked out her feelings. Now for Tali. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Decisions

Even though Annalyse was happier the transition was still not going as well as Tony and Maggie had hoped. The girls were getting along better but now a new challenge had arose. The contractor they hired to divide the girls rooms. The room had previously been a large den but had a partial wall. Had declared that he could in fact convert the attic to a bedroom. They had given Claire the basement room and now the four middle children were fighting over who got the attic room.

"I should get it! I am the oldest!" Annalyse cried.

"Second oldest and I am the second youngest." Tali replied.

"That's nothing!" Annalyse snapped.

"I should get it! I was promised my own room but now I have to share with Jack!" Jacob snapped.

"Well I always had my own room and now I have to share my room with Parmesan cheese breath over here!" Jack snapped back.

"At least I'm not a bed wetter!" Jacob teased.

"Your pants were wet the other night! After we watched Star Wars! I didn't know Leia was scary!" Jack announced.

"WWW!" Annalyse screamed.

"Why is that gross? Sometimes people have accidents when they are scared." Tali pointed out.

"I'll tell you when your thirty and allowed to date." Tony declared rushing into the break up the spat.

* * *

Eventually Tony and Maggie sent the kids outside to let some of their frustrations out. They were still arguing but the neighbors had not called the cops and nobody had rushed in covered in blood, so the parents just let them play. Maggie was washing the pan from the previous nights Lasagna and Tony was surveying the menu of a nearby Chinese restaurant.

"I cannot believe they are still fighting. The girls have been arguing constantly since Annalyse turned thirteen but the boys always got along great." Tony explained.

"These things take time. My cousin went through the same thing a few years back. It's rough at first. Especially when the children are mostly in the teen and tween age groups." Maggie explained.

"Still I never thought I would have to be the parent who sent the kids outside to prevent them from killing each other." Tony explained.

"Every parent has that same feeling." Maggie laughed.

"Will they ever get along?" Tony asked.

* * *

The kids had managed to find allies in the fight. The boys had stopped fighting and were laughing over a commercial that used cartoons to liken a churning stomach to an Earthquake. Annalyse was talking to Claire about boys, and Tali was playing with Austin in the corner.

"So what should we do about the room? We could always turn it into a master suite." Tony suggested.

"No I like our room. Besides it really would be better for the children." Maggie replied.

"But which child?" Tony asked.

"Well let's see Claire already has the basement bedroom. The girls have their own room and we can get the wall finished and then they just have to see each other when Annalyse needs to get out. Austin is too small to climb those stairs. The boys room is awfully small for two and we can divide up the attic like we did with the girls room. We can't afford another wall but my cousin divided her kids' room up with bookshelves." Maggie explained.

"I can get Gibbs to build those. He's desperate for a project. He could probably help get plumbing up their too." Tony explained.

"Are you sure it's fair just to give it to the boys?" Maggie asked.

"They need that room and besides they are both heading towards the teen years. It will be nice to have two floors between us and the farting, sweaty, self pleasuring wanderlust that is the adolescence of the American male." Tony explained.

"That speech was a beautiful as it was disgusting. You are also right. The boys would be best in the attic room. Besides Annalyse is going to move down to the basement when Claire is old enough to move out." Maggie explained.

"So it's decided." Tony replied breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

Tali hated how quickly Jack had forgiven Jake. Jackie had always been her ally and now all of the sudden he was siding with Jacob. She got that they were both boys but still she wished that her brother would be her friend again.

"Hey Tali" Jackie greeted.

"Hey Jackie" Tali replied.

"Want to go play basketball?" Jack asked.

"Wouldn't you rather play with Jake? He's your new best friend." Tali questioned.

"Jake is not my new best friend! He's my big brother and I never had one of those before. I only had sisters and you are great but I like having a boy to play with sometimes. That being said you will always be my favorite. Besides there is a definite Jake limit." Jack explained.

"Yeah" Tali laughed.

"So want to play basketball?" Jack asked.

"Sure" Tali replied.

* * *

After much discussion Tony and Maggie decided to make the room announcement the next morning. They had decided to move Austin up to the boys old room. They were working on a consolation prize for the girls, so they would not feel so bad. The children did not have any major fights during the night, and Tony and Maggie had agreed to break the news first thing. That was where they were now. Sitting around the kitchen table. Tony and Maggie stood at the head. Jackie and Jake were on one side, Tali and Annalyse were on the other. Claire held Austin at the bottom of the table.

"We have made a decision about the attic room." Tony announced.

"And?" Tali asked.

"When do I move in?" Annalyse asked.

"Correction when do I move in?" Jack asked.

"Nay when do I move in?" Jake questioned.

"Before you fight. The boys will be moving into the attic bedroom. Their room is too small for two growing boys." Maggie explained.

"That's not fair!" Annalyse cried.

"You said last night that Austin would be moving upstairs after the attic was ready. Wouldn't it make more sense to have all the boys on one floor?" Claire asked.

"We thought about that but Annalyse is in puberty now and she is already arguing with Tali all the time. We can't afford to build two rooms up in the attic. Just temporary dividers." Tony explained.

"I don't want the attic. I want to be close to Jack." Tali replied.

"I would rather be with Tali too." Jack agreed.

"We can't have a boy and a girl share the attic." Maggie reminded.

"OK" Tali sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: Will the new situation work out? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Summer Activities

Something had finally ended the bedroom fight. Most likely knowing that they could change things up again when Claire moved out and Annalyse took the basement room. Of course there had been fifty fights since the room argument. Everything from which group had what kitchen chore that night, to the remote, to who had eaten most of the brownies nobody was supposed to touch. It was always something

"Well I didn't have to pull anybody off of anyone else or remind anybody that you still got charged as an adult if you committed homicide before eighteen. So I would say it's a good day." Tony sighed as he collapsed onto the bed.

"I only heard two vows of vengeance. That's always a good sign." Maggie agreed.

"When is it supposed to get better again?" Tony asked.

"In time" Maggie replied with a groan.

* * *

Tony had taken a summer job coaching a youth sports league. It was mainly for children who either could not afford summer programs or children whose parents worked but could not afford summer child care. The slots were filled but he could still bring his children. If he covered their costs. Claire had her job, Annalyse had landed a babysitting gig. She would be watching four children ranging from four to seven months. So the mom could run brief errands and get her tasks done in peace. Austin could still attend the daycare at Maggie's work. That meant Tony only needed to bring the older boys and Tali. Maybe Annalyse on days she did not need to babysit and could not find friends to keep her busy.

"Everybody ready?" Tony asked.

"Do you think the community center has an art program?" Jake asked.

"They do and you are already signed up." Tony replied.

"Are any sports open?" Jack asked.

"Basketball was full by the time I got the job offer but I got you into softball." Tony explained.

"Softball? But that's for girls and out of shape church people." Jack groaned.

"Sports fill up fast. It was either boys softball or golfing with our elders." Tony explained.

"Softballs may be fun." Jack replied.

"What did you sign me up for?" Tali asked.

"About that I got the boys registered back in March. When I first took the position but back then you were still eligible to attend the daycare at Maggie's work. They only changed the policy last week and by then most things were already filled. They gave me a list of activities that still have space and I will sign you up for whichever you like." Tony explained.

"Typical. What if I don't like any of the activities?" Tali asked.

"Then I guess you could help Annalyse babysit." Tony explained.

"So it's either activities nobody wants to do or be a slave to my babysitter older sister?" Tali asked.

"I wouldn't say your future is that bleak." Tony offered.

* * *

Tony had dropped Annalyse off at her babysitting job on the way to his new job. Annalyse had already baby sat the two year old twins over winter break and their four year old brother the summer before. While the twins were at swimming lessons, but this would be the first time watching the new baby. She had already talked with the mom and went over the basics of the baby's care. Even though the mom would be in the office down the hall and most likely taking the baby on errands. Until Annalyse had the hang of the job. Now Annalyse was in the den/playroom with the children. The oldest was four year old Chase, the twins were Shawn and Spencer, and the baby was seven month old Claudia Fay.

"How do you like having a sister?" Annalyse asked Chase.

"It's OK" Chase replied.

"I have two sisters." Annalyse commented.

"I would hate that." Chase laughed.

"Annalyse? I have to go get ink for the printer. I am taking Claudia Fay with me. Can you handle the others on your own or should I take Shawn and Spence as well?" Mrs. Martin asked.

"I can handle them." Annalyse assured.

* * *

Jake took the front seat of his art class. He heard the teacher was tough but he did not care. He loved art and supposedly the middle school art teacher was worse. He just wanted to make a good first impression. Then maybe he could actually make money in the art world as an adult.

"I hear her name is Bertha." One boy whispered.

"That's an old lady name. I bet she's old." Another boy replied.

"Like suuuper old! Probably too old to teach." Jake agreed.

"Well I have been called an old soul but I am still young enough to teach." Bertha announced ending the room.

"Wow" Jake gasped.

"Anything else you would like to add?" Bertha asked.

"Can I give you my phone number?" Jake asked.

"Oh wonderful! A volunteer to start up the class phone tree!" Bertha cried.

* * *

Jack groaned as listened to the coach drone on and on about softball. He could not figure out what was so fascinating about softball. To Jack it was the most boring sport in the world. At this point he would rather take art with Jack, under the instruction of frumpy old Bertha.

"Hey it's DiNerdzo!" A familiar voice called.

"Shit" Jack sighed, softball was bad enough but now his bully was on the same team.

* * *

Tali sat alone in the lobby and surveyed the list. Just as she feared her options were miserable. She was to the point where she would rather be Annalyse's slave. The elevator slid open and a group of kids flowed out.

"Are you getting on the bus?" A muscular woman who wore a plaid shirt and pair of ancient jeans.

"I am trying to pick a group but there's only three open. Well four if you count basket weaving for the blind." Tali explained holding out the list.

"Let's see Golfing with our elders, Fun Mathematics for Organized Vegans Lame. Ah here we are Fun and Farming." The woman explained.

"Farming?" Tali asked.

"Hey it's not glamorous but it's either us, golfing with old people who are always yelling about politics or listening to the Fun Math Vegan teacher talk about the time she dated a Robert Wagner look alike in college. Unless you can fake being blind." The woman explained.

"Farming sounds good but I'd have to call my dad." Tali replied.

"Know his number?" The woman asked withdrawing her cellphone.

"By heart since I can't have a phone until middle school." Tali replied.

* * *

Farming was not Tali's first choice or her second in fact it probably didn't even make the top twenty but it was better than being bossed around by Annalyse or any of her other recreation options. Though she did secretly hope Tony would disapprove and she could find a way to sit around watching TV all summer. Tony approved and before Tali knew it. She was on a bus to a farm over an hour away and there was no turning back..

* * *

 **A/N: It's going to be an interesting summer for sure. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Fun

After a rocky start, all six DiNozzo children ended up having a great day. Claire absolutely adored her new job. Annalyse loved babysitting. Even though she was really just occupying kids. Jacob was fascinated by his new art class. Though Tony suspected that he was more mystified by his teacher. Austin was thrilled to be a part of his daycare. It turned out that Jack was great at softball. Tali seemed interested in farming. Though her first day was just going over safety rules.

"Well it sounds like the first day was a success." Maggie commented.

"I am glad. I feel bad about not getting Tali into a program but she was going to your program." Tony explained.

"No I should have insisted you get her into something. She's too old for daycare anyway." Maggie explained.

"Well she seems to like farming. Though I do wish she had more of a choice." Tony replied.

"She likes farming and it was better this way. You don't always get choices in life. Best to learn to be happy with what you have." Maggie explained.

"Should I take that personally?" Tony asked.

"Nope I was referring to my first husband, the kids dad. He got me pregnant in college. He said he wanted to marry me. I thought it was my choice. We had Claire, then Jake, then Austin; and I thought things were great. Then things go bad after Austin. Postpartum Depression, Claire was in the rebellious stage and we found out Jake had autism. Everything just unraveled. It wasn't until I got the divorce papers. That I found out my ex only married me to stay in his parents will." Maggie explained.

"I'm sorry." Tony apologized.

"Don't apologize. Yes it hurt but I have three children I would not trade for anything. I had a rough first marriage but now I am with the man of my dreams." Maggie explained.

"I do too, maybe not the original dreams. That was definitely Ziva but you are who I wanted. When I realized I wanted to love again." Tony explained.

* * *

Claire studied the four teenagers who stood before her. Company policy would not let her be a full assistant manager until she was eighteen and she could not apply for management until twenty-one. However she was given the job of managing the summer hires. They were all fourteen to fifteen years old. All but one of the kids respected her but she doubted the disrespectful girl would last long.

"Alright today we are going to work the drive thru window. I will show you what to do and then we will take turns. We will trade every hour or so." Claire explained.

"What if we don't want to talk to strangers?" Amanda asked.

"I had the same fear. What I did was pretend I was asking my friend or family what they wanted over my Bluetooth." Claire explained.

"OK" Amanda replied.

"What if we get hungry?" Niles asked.

"Then we ask to take a break or tough it out if we are having a rush. What we do not do is sneak fries off of orders." Claire explained.

What if human traffickers take us through the window?" Hank asked.

"That won't happen Hank." Claire assured.

"What if we don't want tot take advice from somebody who is only eight months older than us? What if we don't want to deal with shy freak, a fat-ass, and a paranoid hick?" Miranda asked.

"In your case Miranda just deal with it or Neal will move you to maintenance." Claire replied.

* * *

Annalyse watched Chase play with Spencer. Annalyse could tell because Spencer had a scar on his chin. Claudia was taking a nap and Shawn was in timeout for biting his brother. The timer buzzed and Annalyse released Shawn. The boys immediately went back to rough housing. Sensing that the boys were minutes away from injury and Spencer would be on his third set of stitches. She decided to take them to the back yard. She called to Wanda that she was taking the boys outside and Wanda agreed gratefully. Annalyse lead the boys through the sun room and to the play yard. The Martin's had three sections to their backyard. On one side was a pool that was surrounded by fence with locks and alarms on every entrance and cameras surrounding. The Martin's had lost their nephew to a drowning accident when Chase was a baby and refused to face the same tragedy. The back of the yard was a garden that also had locks on the entry ways. That was simply because Wanda and Freddie did not want their garden trashed by toddlers. The left side of the yard was the play yard. They had playground turf in that area and they only locked the doors at night or when the boys were not supposed to go outside. The play area held a deluxe swing set and play structure. Freddie had plans to build a tree house when Chase got a little older. The Martin's were extremely wealthy. Freddie owned a construction firm that did work for senators and congressmen. While Wanda ran a business selling pool cameras and alarms online.

"We wanna swim!" Chase cried.

"You can't" Annalyse replied.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Because your mom does not want me supervising until I pass my advanced first aide and CPR class. I will be done in two weeks." Annalyse explained.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Because the weekend class was cheaper." Annalyse replied.

The art class was starting out simple. Just basic painting. Today they were doing self portrait. According to Bertha it was the easiest form of art. Jake studied his painting. Maybe he had made himself a little more muscular than he really was but after a few work out sessions with Jack he would be in shape.

"Oh how lovely! You have looked into the future and pained the man you will become. I wish more students would think outside of the box. A self portrait is not a mirror to the face. It's a mirror to the soul." Bertha explained.

"That's what I was going for." Jake lied.

* * *

Jack tapped the bat on the base and licked his lips. The pitcher would up and tossed the ball. Jack swung the bat and the ball hit. Jack began racing around the bases; first, second, third sliding into home. Cadence hit him hard on the arm but Coach Ferry declared he was safe. Jack stood but his arm was still hurting. After his home run they switched and he was the pitcher. It was informal but you were learning how. Not playing and the series. As he wound up he noticed his arm was hurting pretty badly. He toughed it out and then it was time to break for lunch. Jack's stomach was hurting but he chalked it up to the heat. He went into the bathroom and promptly got sick all over his clothes. Not wanting to be the boy who puked. He hid in the bathroom until Coach Ferry came to check on him. Reluctantly he opened the door. Coach Ferry helped him to the locker room and then escorted him to the nurse.

"You are burning up." Nurse Grace commented.

"I was outside all day." Jack reminded.

"Still I am going to take your temperature." Grace insisted.

"He seemed pale and tired but he took a rough slide into home." Coach Ferry explained.

"How did you get the bruise? Did somebody in your family hit you?" Grace asked.

"Cadence hit me sliding into home." Jack replied.

"It wasn't that hard. She tagged him a little hard but it shouldn't bruise like that." Coach Ferry explained.

"Cadence is my niece. She's a nice girl but she's big and she is strong. CPS got involved when she rough housed with her brother. I will have a talk with her but Jack does have a slight fever. Probably the flu that's going around." Grace explained.

"I'll call his dad." Coach Ferry replied.

* * *

It was a two hour ride each way to the farm and lunch had to be at least thirty minutes. That meant the kids only got about two hours to work. There were twelve in the group. Eight boys, three girls, and Jamie. Jamie was born a girl but felt like she didn't really feel like a girl or a boy. So Jamie was just Jamie. Luke, Brad, and Marta were working loading bales of hay and doing any other heavy lifting. Corbin, Ethan, Tracy, and Jamie were tending crops. Radiance and Glisten were working in the kitchen. Because that was the least disgusting job. Quinn and Tali were working with the animals with the farmer's two sons. Quinn lived on the next farm over and was an expert. Tali just didn't get to any other group fast enough. They were tending to the horses when Tali noticed a small leg sticking out from a stall. Curious she peaked over and saw the smallest horse she had ever seen lying on a bale of hay.

"That's Filly. Don't get too attached. She won't be around long. Her mom got sick and had to be put down. The vet delivered Filly but she's early and they aren't expecting her to make it." Randy the oldest boy explained.

"Can't you try?" Tali asked.

"We are but what she really needs is her mom. None of the other mares won't take to her." Randy explained.

"Can I see her?" Tali asked.

"Sure but don't get attached." Randy reminded.

* * *

 **A/N: All the children are slowly finding their places. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Smooth Sailing

Week one of the summer program came to a close, five weeks remained. All three middle children loved the program, and Annalyse and Claire adored their job. Austin was two and just a happy person in general. For the first time since the family blended all six children were happy. Tony and Maggie were deeply enjoying the moment of peace. Knowing that it could change at any time. Early Saturday morning Tony and Maggie sat out on the back porch and watched the sunrise.

"Here's hoping the peace lasts." Maggie whispered.

"If we can keep them in the outlets it will help." Tony explained.

* * *

Tony was enjoying a weekend off. That was the great thing about being a teacher having weekends and summers off. Even though he was working this particular summer. He still got weekends and fourth of July. He also had the luxury of being able to bring his children on the job. That would have never happened at NCIS. He missed the old days but was grateful for the new. He was grateful he had raised three children on his own for so many years. He was grateful to have found gentle and loving woman who brought three more children. He was grateful to have a new baby about to join his family. He was grateful for his job and his life.

* * *

Maggie rested her hand on her stomach. It didn't really look like a baby yet. More like she was just bloated or had eaten a little too much. She was actually looking forward to the noticeable bump and being able to make the news public. Tony and the children knew but the news was not allowed out of the immediate family. She had two boys and was hoping for another girl. Even though Claire had two step-sisters. She deserved a half sister as well, of course the boys also deserved a half brother.

"Maybe it will be twins." Maggie said out of the blue.

"Twins? You want twins?" Tony asked.

"What's wrong with twins?" Maggie questioned.

"Nothing's wrong with them but there would be two." Tony explained.

"That's generally how twins work." Maggie laughed.

"However many there are in there. I just hope they are healthy." Tony replied nervously.

"That's what all parents want." Maggie agreed.

* * *

Claire's team was down to three. Miranda had been fired and Neal had replaced her with his neighbor. He was an old man and worked under Neal and the assistant manager Chip. Amanda was still shy but excellent on the register. Niles was the master of the drive thru and Hank took right to the grill. Claire ran around between her crew and did anything else that was asked of her. She was hoping to make management when she turned eighteen. That would be an excellent way to help pay for college and it would look great on the resume.

"You are doing great Claire but we are losing Amanda at the end of the month." Neal announced.

"Why? She is doing so well. She will get better with customers." Claire insisted.

"It's nothing like that. Her dad was transferred they are moving to Camp Lejune." Neal assured.

"OK" Claire replied.

"I want you to help me hire her replacement. I like your judgment." Neal explained.

"For real? That is amazing." Claire gasped.

* * *

Annalyse rode her bike to the Martin's house. She was supposed to have weekends off but Freddie had to meet with a client and Wanda was taking Shawn to the park. Wanda's parents had Claudia and Chase had gone with Freddie to play with his client's son. It would just be Annalyse and Spencer. Freddie and Chase had already left by the time Annalyse arrived. Wanda gave her instructions and her cell number and then was out the door.

"It's not fair!" Spencer screamed.

"I know but your parents want you to start playing separately." Annalyse explained.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Because sometimes twins only play with each other and your parents want you to expand your horizons a bit." Annalyse explained.

"Well I want Shawn!" Spencer screamed.

"Spence is it true Shawn doesn't like bugs?" Annalyse asked.

"Yeah" Spencer replied.

"Is it also true they are your favorite?" Annalyse asked.

"Yeah" Spencer replied.

"Then lets go look at bugs." Annalyse suggested.

"BUGS!" Spencer squealed.

* * *

Jake carefully molded the clay in his hands. Bertha was still on painting and drawing. That would not change for a least another week. While Jake did not mind that. He was really into pottery lately. His latest creation was a tribute to his teacher."

"Are those boobs?" Jack asked.

"No" Jake lied.

"Those are Bertha's boobs. They are major talk on the field." Jack insisted.

"Get away you creep!" Jake snapped.

"You're the one sculpting his teacher's breasts." Jack rebutted.

* * *

Tali smiled at the image on her tablet. She had spent all her time on the farm with Filly and called the farm that morning to check in on her. Filly had greatly improved and now she may even survive. They had told her to not get too attached but it was hard not to. Filly was a lot like her. Her mom died before she was born and she was almost too sick and small to survive. She had beat the odds. So maybe Filly could too.

* * *

Jack let the back door close behind him. He had been outside until the storm started. Now he did not know what to do. Tony had gone to the grocery store and Maggie was lying down. Apparently being pregnant made woman tired all the time. Annalyse and Claire were at work and Jake had kicked him out. It wasn't his fault. Jake was clearly making boobs. He considered talking to Tali but she was watching that horse.

"Hey Jackie." Tali greeted.

"Hey Tali I thought you were watching the horse." Jack commented.

"The boys had to get offline and do chores." Tali explained.

"Oh well do you want to do something?" Jack asked.

"We could watch a movie." Tali suggested.

"That sounds good. I guess softball is rough on muscles I don't use. I am super sore today." Jack explained.

"Maybe you are coming down with the flu. You are really pale." Tali commented.

"That's nice. Anyway let's go watch that movie." Jack insisted.

* * *

 **A/N: Smooth sailing for now. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. Summer's End

Before anybody knew it summer was almost gone and it was the final day of the program. The final day was a big celebration and all the parents, siblings, grandparents, and other relatives were invited to attend. The sports programs held games. The arts programs offered shows, recitals, and mini film festival. The educational programs invited students to give a presentation of what they had learned. Tony would be pretty busy with his basketball team but agreed to visit each child's program. Maggie almost had to bail due to Austin having a cold and Jack feeling under the weather. Thankfully Claire and Jake's old baby-sitter was free for Austin and Jack rallied at the last minute.

* * *

School started back the following week. Which meant it was Niles Hoffman's last day at The Burger Joint. Claire was sad to see him go but his parents were only letting him do a summer job. Hank and Amanda's replacement Brittany would be staying on as long as they kept their grades up. Claire had the same deal. Once she started at Georgetown. It was getting near the end of morning shift and they were comfortably between the breakfast and lunch rushes. Brittany and Hank were in the janitor's closet breaking the "Dating Rule". Though Claire didn't really consider making out when they were board a relationship. Niles entered the break-room where Claire was finishing off her coffee. He wasn't waddling like he was at the start of the summer and he had started bringing his lunch. Rather than gorging on Big Mac's as he once had.

"Claire can I talk to you?" Niles asked.

"What's up?" Claire asked.

"I am leaving after today. So we won't be co-workers anymore. Which means we don't have to follow the relationship rule anymore. Which means we can well go out." Niles explained.

"Are you asking me out?" Claire asked.

"I know I am fat and ugly. I don't know what I was thinking." Niles apologized.

"No it's not that. I just haven't been asked out before. My parents only let me start dating this year and I graduated two years early. Even if I had been able to date everybody would have turned me down. I am the teacher's pet." Claire explained.

"What are you saying?" Niles asked.

"I am saying I will go out with you. How about we go to Cafe Atomic after we get out?" Claire offered.

"I would like that." Niles agreed.

* * *

Charlie's school did not start back for another two weeks. So the Martin's were making a trip to Florida to see their grandparents. Meaning it was also Annalyse's last day. At least the last day of a regular job. Though they liked her well and said they would call her for weekend and evening sitting jobs. The job was hard. Especially now that Claudia was walking but she was really going to miss the kids.

"Why are you leaving?" Charlie asked.

"I am not leaving. You guys are going out of town and I am starting school." Annalyse explained.

"I only go to school until one thirty." Charlie replied.

"I get out at two but I have to go at six forty five." Annalyse explained.

"I go in a nine thirty." Charlie replied.

"I am still going to baby sit just not every day. Your mom would need help if you are in school during the day." Annalyse explained.

"Shawn and Spencer are going to school too and Claudia is going to daycare." Charlie announced.

"I can't believe they are three and Claudia will be one next month." Annalyse commented.

"I turn five on November twenty-fourth and one forty five in the morning." Charlie announced.

"Are you having a party?" Annalyse asked.

"Iron-man!" Charlie cried.

"He's changed his mind fifty times and that's just since the twins birthday in July." Wanda laughed.

* * *

Jake was disappointed when he saw the piece Bertha chose to feature. It was not his self portrait or his clay sculpture. It was his photography project. Photography was never his strong suit and this was worse. He had to take a nature portrait but completely forgot. So he shot a picture of a squirrel, as he leaned out the car door in the "Burger Joint" drive thru. It was blurry it it was not the cardinal he was aiming for. To make things worse Bertha's boyfriend was at the show.

"Why did you pick this?" Jake demanded the one minute Bertha was not hanging off of Denton.

"This is the best thing you did." Bertha explained.

"No it's not! It's terrible! I took it last minute and it's not even what I wanted!" Jake cried.

"Jacob this piece is special because it is true art. True art is not perfection. It is what comes from the heart. It the flaws and the mistakes that are great." Bertha explained.

"Denton never makes mistakes." Jake scoffed.

"And that's the other thing. Jake I am almost thirty. I am an old lady. Go after somebody who won't go to jail for dating you. That girl Dana seems to like you and she gets your references." Bertha explained.

"OK maybe I was being weird and creepy but do you think I can make it as an artist?" Jake asked.

"I think you need to do your best in school and work hard. Because the odds of making it big in arts and entertainment is fairly slim but you are a great artist. You may never be featured in The New York Museum of Art or The Louvre, but as long as you have passion. You have made it as an artist. Never forget that." Bertha explained.

"I won't" Jake promised.

* * *

Tali wished that her parents could go to the farm and see Filly. She also wished that she could buy Filly as her own. She had tried to raise the money but the Stilton's wanted two thousand dollars. That was a good deal for a horse but it was more than a seven year old had.

"Hey kid I got ya something." Jethro announced as he entered the room.

"Where are my parents? Are they coming?" Tali asked.

"They are but they are watching the inning Jack's game. They will be done soon and then they will hear your speech. After that they will go see Jake's art." Jethro explained.

"OK. So what did you get me?" Tali asked.

"Well I talked to your parents after you asked me for two thousand dollars. So it's kosher but I am proud to tell you that Filly is now your horse." Jethro explained.

"But we can't afford stable fees." Tali sighed.

"Well it just happens the stable where I keep Sig gives huge discounts to veterans and active duty members. They also have stable space. I rented the stable next to Sig's and will pay the fees. You just have to do the chores and keep your grades up. Filly is still to small for a little girl to ride but I can teach you how to ride Sig. He's an old man like me and a gentle ride." Jethro explained.

"You mean it?!" Tali cried.

"Of course I do but you have to keep up your end of the bargain. I am not expecting honor roll but you are a smart girl. So I am expecting a C average. Also I will pick you up in the afternoon and take you to the stable and your getting up early Saturday mornings. I'll help you at first but once you get the hang of it Filly's stall is your responsibility. Oh and one more thing. Your parents were supposed to tell you about the horse. So when they tell you act surprised." Jethro explained.

"Of course, Grandpa Gibbs." Tali vowed.

* * *

The softball game was only four innings. That way parents would have plenty of time to attend siblings activities. Jack leaned against the wall of the dugout. Wishing he had stayed home. He was feeling pretty bad. He had felt OK after sleeping that extra hour but was soon exhausted again. To make things worse he had tripped coming down the stairs and scraped his knee.

"Jack you're bleeding!" Cadence cried.

"I fell down, remember?" Jack reminded.

"Yeah but that was a long time ago. It should have stopped by now. You look really pale too. I think you should go see my Aunt." Cadence replied.

"I'm OK" Jack lied.

* * *

Tony and Maggie sat in the center of the stands. Maggie was pretty obvious now but they were still keeping things hush-hush. They were waiting until they had the results back. They would not terminate unless there child had a fatal illness or if it Maggie's life were at risk, but they wanted to "give all the news" at once. The National Anthem began to play and the crowd rose. An awkward boy loudly cried for everybody to stand for the anthem and the Anthem paused so the crowd could laugh. Soon the song began again and then the game was in full swing. Jack sat out the first two innings but had to fill in the third. He kind of lagged to the plate. The pitcher wound up and Jack raised his bat. He swung and the ball made contact. The ball was soaring through the air and Jack was running around the bases. He was kind of dragging and that was strange. Jack had been fast as long as he could move. He was just shy of second base when he collapsed. A hush fell over the crowd and Tony could not remember the last time he moved so fast.

"Call 911!" Tony demanded.

"I already did!" Coach Harris called back.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Jack be OK? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Heartbreaking News

Tony rode in the ambulance, while Maggie rounded up the other children. Upon arrival Jack was whisked away and Tony was left to wait. He knew the routine. He had endured it many times with injured colleagues once with each of his children, twice now for Jack. Tali had fallen down a flight of concrete stairs on her first day of kindergarten. Thankfully she only had a minor concussion and a few nasty scrapes. Tony had wanted to take her in but school policy was to call an ambulance for any head wound. Annalyse was brought in after stepping on a wasps nest in the woods. She had been kept over night but thankfully her friend had a severe peanut allergy and was never without an epipen. That was what saved her life. Jack had been brought in seven years before. For a tumor in his stomach. He had scans yearly. Until five years ago but his pediatrician still followed the case closely. He still advised Tony to watch for symptoms. Jackie had been acting strangely but none of the symptoms were consistent with the tumor.

* * *

Maggie dropped Jake and Tali off with Claire. She hated leaving her children, but Tony needed her right now. She was terrified for Jack and kicked herself for not keeping him home. She had seen all of Jake's projects and could get somebody to record Tali's talk. She should have never drug Jack from the house. Even when he claimed to feel better he still looked terrible. Now he was very sick and in the hospital.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Maggie asked.

"They did a full body scan, drew blood, and urine. They are waiting for the results. A room is available but I am waiting for the admittance form." Tony explained.

"Could the tumor be back?" Maggie asked.

"I don't think so. The tumor symptoms were nothing like this." Tony replied.

"So what do you think it is?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know but I've got a bad feeling." Tony replied.

* * *

Claire had been disappointed when Niles' mom needed him to come home. Apparently something had happened at her day-camp and she was very upset. She could not get off work and their dad was away. It ended up being for the best. Because she had to care for her own siblings. Though she left Jake in charge while she collected Annalyse from the Martin's and Austin from Mrs. Lang. She got Austin down for his nap. His cold medicine zonked him out. So she didn't get much of a fight. After Austin was down she checked on the other children. Jake was up in his room working on an art project and Annalyse was reading in hers. Tali was sitting in the living room, using the tablet she shared with Jack.

"Is he going to be OK?" Tali asked.

"Jack?" Annalyse asked.

"Yeah" Tali replied.

"He is going to be fine. He probably just got overheated or something. That happened to me in gym class when I was around his age. I dressed out with a fever on a hot day and I just went down. They gave me an IV and I was home by that night." Claire assured.

* * *

Annalyse studied the childcare book Mrs. Martin had gotten for her. She was hoping to take on more clients. She had already passed her CPR and first aide training but was still looking to take a childcare course. She knew her school had a babysitters club and they would get her setup with training and a list of clients. She also got to keep all of her earnings.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked.

"Studying for the babysitters club." Annalyse replied.

"The old book series?" Jake questioned.

"No my school has a babysitters club but I have to take a child care course first." Annalyse explained.

"You babysat all summer." Jake commented.

"I still have to take the course." Annalyse replied.

"Well that's stupid. Anyway mom or Maggie called. She said that Jack has to stay at the hospital overnight and Claire is taking us to see him soon." Jake explained.

"I'll get my shoes." Annalyse replied.

* * *

Jake raced up to his and Jackie's room. Annalyse's comment about shoes had reminded him to change his. He did not mind wearing his sandals around the house or places he knew but he hated wearing them at the hospital. He changed into his gym shoes from the previous year. They were old and almost too small anyway. He would not mind throwing them out. If they got too germy.

"Jake! Jackie is really tired and won't be awake long. Either hurry up or we are going to have to leave without you!" Claire called.

"I'm coming!" Jake called back.

* * *

Tali stared blankly out the window of Claire's car. It was a used Sedan and according to Claire it was the car she came home in. Making it at least seventeen years old. The seats were mostly brown duct tape and only the driver's side door opened. The vanity damage and doors were not bad but the car jerked and shook constantly. According to Claire it was on it's last legs. The car was a stupid thing to focus on but it was a lot better than Jackie. She was terrified of finding out that something was very wrong with her brother.

"What if Jack's already dead?" Jake asked.

"Shut up, Jake!" Tali snapped.

* * *

Jackie could barely stay awake. He knew he was in the hospital by the smell and the sound of medical devices both nearby and in the distance. He knew his siblings were there but he did not have the strength to even say hello. He heard Tali almost crying as she spoke with Dad and Maggie. He heard the other kids talking and he wanted desperately to join in. He ended up falling asleep and when he woke up again the other kids were gone but his parents were still in the room. He felt a little better but still didn't have much strength. He coughed and Tony carefully handed him an ice chip.

"What's going on?" Jackie asked after sucking on a few more ice chips.

"You collapsed at camp today. You are in the hospital and we are waiting for results. Whatever they show you will be here overnight." Tony explained.

* * *

It was almost dinner time by the time they had Jack's results in. Tony and Maggie were taking turns staying with Jackie and taking short breathers. They had been trading off every half hour since the kids left. The kids had only stayed fifteen minutes. Jackie could not stay awake and the doctor was worried about him getting overwhelmed. Tony knew they news would not be good when Dr. Corbin called both of them into his office. He hated leaving Jackie but Dr. Corbin had insisted on talking to them right away. He had choked back tears as Maggie and him took seats in front of Dr. Corbin's desk.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo. Jackson's blood-work is positive for AML. It's a form of leukemia. We will have to run more tests but this is very, very serious." Dr. Corbin explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Jackie be OK? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	12. Diagnosis

The coming days were a private hell for Tony, Maggie, and Jack. Jack was home but very weak and unable to really play with his siblings. Tony and Maggie had agreed not to tell the other children until they had more answers. In the meantime, Jack was simply very sick and the doctors were running tests. Over the next two weeks, Jack was poked and prodded, and had more tests than anybody cared to recall. Finally the doctors had all the answers they could gather. They were meeting with Tony and Maggie to explain what they had found and to set a treatment course.

"Unfortunately Jack's case is very aggressive. The only cure is a bone marrow transplant. He will have very intensive chemotherapy, to kill the cancer cells. It will also kill his immune system. At the end of the cycle. If the cancer cells are gone, he will receive a bone marrow transplant. That will be thirty to sixty days of total isolation and a few more months in the hospital. It will be a long road before he is back and there are very serious risks." Dr. Peters explained, sliding a pamphlet across the desk.

"Is a BMT really the only hope?" Maggie asked.

"In Jack's case I am afraid so." Dr. Peters replied.

"And if the transplant fails?" Tony asked.

"In that case Jack is officially declared terminal and placed on hospice." Dr. Peters replied.

* * *

Jack's best bet for a donor was a family member. Tony was out due to his battle with the plague and Maggie had no blood relation. Her pregnancy took her out anyway. That left Annalyse and Tali. If neither were a match or if they opted out of being tested, Jack would be turned over to a national registry.

"I am going to tell Jack as soon as we get home. The others are still at school but we will break the news as soon as we get home." Tony explained.

"They want to start chemo ASAP. We don't have much time to find a donor." Maggie replied.

"Here's hoping Annalyse is a match." Tony sighed.

"Or Tali" Maggie added.

"Tali's so young though. She can donate but she may get scared." Tony explained.

"Tali also loves her brother." Maggie assured.

* * *

Jethro Gibbs was filled with dread, as he waited for Tony and Maggie to return home. Jack was supposed to go along but he was too sick to get out of bed. Under normal circumstances Jack would be in the hospital but Ducky and Jimmy had offered to assist in Jack's care. Ducky had just left to get a few supplies for Jack and the DiNozzo's would be home soon.

"Find anything out?" Jethro asked.

"Jack's cancer is very aggressive. His only hope is a bone marrow transplant and even then. Even then the odds are not in his favor." Tony explained.

"I am sorry" Jethro apologized.

"We are going to explain the treatment to Jack and tell the other kids after school." Maggie explained.

* * *

Jethro left, and Tony and Maggie headed upstairs. Jack was awake and watching TV on his tablet. Tony sat on the bed beside his son and Maggie took the chair next to the bed. Tony ran his hand through Jack's hair. They had the same hair. It was going to kill Jack to lose his hair and it was going to kill Tony to see it happen.

"Remember how we went to see Dr. Peters last week?" Tony asked.

"The cancer doctor." Jack confirmed.

"Maggie and I went to see him this afternoon and he told us about your tests." Tony explained.

"And?" Jack asked.

"I am sorry Jackie but your cancer is really bad." Maggie explained.

"Am I going to die?" Jack asked.

"You could die but you are not going to. There is a treatment but it is scary and it is not going to be easy." Tony explained.

"What are they going to do?" Jack asked.

"They are going to do really strong chemo to kill the cancer. Then they are going to give you new bone marrow. One of your sisters may be able to be the donor. Don't worry it won't hurt them." Tony explained.

"What if it doesn't work?" Jack asked.

"It will work." Tony assured, even though he was probably more scared than Jack was.

* * *

Telling Jack just how serious his cancer was, was bad enough. Having to tell the other children that their brother had cancer was even worse. Tony and Maggie instantly regretted not telling them sooner. They wished they had broken the news before but they were hoping for a miracle. Instead they got more devastating news and now they had to deliver twice as much heartbreaking news. The elementary school bus had just dropped Tali off, she was the last DiNozzo child to get home. Once she was inside Tony called the older children into the kitchen. Now all the children minus Jack and Austin were gathered around the kitchen table.

"Kids I am afraid the news is not good. After Jack collapsed on the ball field he was diagnosed with AML. It is a type of leukemia. We were waiting to get some more tests run, that's why we did not tell you right away." Maggie explained.

"So you have the results now?" Claire asked.

"Yes and the news is not good, Jack needs a bone marrow transplant. Without one he is going to die. He needs one soon." Tony explained.

"Bone marrow transplant?" Jake asked.

"They will take healthy bone marrow from a donor. It is not much at all, so do not worry about that. Then they will put the healthy marrow into Jack's body. Before that they will have to kill Jack's immune system. So me and him are going to be in the hospital for a while." Tony explained.

"Are you giving him the marrow?" Annalyse asked.

"I cannot give marrow because of when I was sick." Tony replied.

"So where is he going to get the marrow?" Tali asked.

"His best bet would be a family member. So one of you girls but you do not have to if you don't want to. They have a registry for donors and I am sure my co-workers will get tested." Tony explained.

"I know we aren't related but I will still get tested." Claire offered.

"Same here. If I am allowed." Jake replied.

"I know I should but I really hate needles." Annalyse replied nervously.

"You don't have to and Tali we certainly don't expect you to. While this is not a bad surgery, it is still a lot to ask of a seven year old." Tony explained.

"No I want to. I want to save Jackie's life. He is my best friend." Tali explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Will any of the kids be matches? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	13. Helping Out

Jack being in the hospital was hard on everybody. Tony was staying with Jack and Maggie would visit during the day. The children were only allowed to visit from the hallway due to the intensity of Jack's chemo. Finally the older children had an appointment to be tested to be Jack's donor. If they were not candidates, Jack was handed over to the registry. He needed the transplant almost immediately and donors were hard to come by.

* * *

Maggie had brought Claire, Annalyse, Jake, and Tali to be swabbed. She admired her children for wanting to be teased. Even though they had no genetic relation to Jack. She would have even brought Austin if he were old enough to understand the process meant. The children were taken back one by one, they were in and out within minutes. The samples were sent off to the lab and it would be a couple of days before they knew anything.

"That wasn't so bad." Jake admitted.

"That was just the test. We get the needle if we are a match." Annalyse replied shakily.

"What if more than one of us is a match?" Tali asked.

"Then they will decide based on who is the best candidate." Claire explained.

"I hope I am a match and the best. I want to save Jack." Tali replied.

"You know it's surgery right?" Annalyse asked.

"Yes and I am not scared. At least not as much as Jack must be." Tali replied.

"You know you don't have to donate, Anni?" Maggie asked.

"It would be mean of me not to get tested." Annalyse replied.

* * *

Jack was sleeping, that's about all he did anymore. When he was awake he was miserable and angry. It killed Tony to see his only biological son in so much pain. Jack had tests in a few days and that would determine if the chemo was touching the cancer. This was just about the most intense chemo they could use for Jack's cancer. If it failed he would not have any real hope. Tony had made his way down to the cafeteria to get some lunch. Once the transplant process had begun, if it could begin that is. Then they would be confined to the room until after the transplant. They would be totally cut off from the rest of the family and the world.

* * *

Claire went to work as if nothing happened. She had chosen not to tell most people about Jack's cancer. She did not want to be the "the girl whose brother had cancer." She did not want the sympathy and phony friendships. She had told Niles and her closest friends but that was it. So needless to say she was shocked when she approached the counter. She just wanted to order a order a burger for her lunch break, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the jar.

"What's this?" Claire demanded.

"Niles came in the other day and told us about Jack, and Neal decided to put out the donation jar. Your step-dad is staying with him and I'm sure your mom will miss at least a little work." Brittany explained.

"I appreciate the help but I just wanted to keep this private. I mean we are... today I had to... Tell Neal my stomach is upset and I went home." Claire replied fighting back tears.

* * *

Annalyse ended up having an emergency sitting job with the Martin's. Nothing major but Mr. Martin was not due back until seven that evening and Mrs. Martin had forgotten about a PTA meeting at Charlie's school. It would likely be only about an hour, but it was five dollars and it caught away from the house. She was miserable at home. She hated herself for being so scared but she had just always hated needles. The idea of having a needle take her bone marrow was terrifying. She was so lost in her fear that she jumped a mile when the door opened.

"Sorry to inconvenience you. The meeting is tomorrow. I could have sworn that today was the sixteenth. Claudia is teething and the twins had colds. I don't think I've slept in a week." Mrs. Martin apologized.

"It's OK." Annalyse assured.

"Here's the money I promised you." Mrs. Martin replied handing her a five dollar bill.

"You don't have to." Annalyse started.

"Given your circumstances I have to." Mrs. Martin replied.

"My parents are doing OK." Annalyse assured.

"I know but you are so brave to offer your bone marrow." Mrs. Martin insisted.

"Actually no I'm not." Annalyse argued.

"So humble, I love it." Mrs. Martin replied.

* * *

Jake was up in the attic room. He had wanted the room to himself but not like this. Not when Jack was so sick he could not even leave the hospital. Not when Jack might die. He wanted to do something to help. He remembered Bertha talking about a boy who sold his art projects to help his sick friend. Maybe he could do that for Jack. He had some good art and people loved when kids helped other kids.

He walked over to his art drawer and selected his best work.

* * *

Tali and Gibbs were leaving the stable. Tali's appointment had delayed her daily chores but Jethro did not seem to mind. She looked up at the front seat and noticed a simple wooden cane in the passenger seat. She had noticed that Gibbs was limping around and seemed to grunt in pain more than he once had.

"Are you OK?" Tali asked.

"Oh the cane? Yeah I am fine. I'm just getting older and I had a few injuries in my day. I'll be alright but I've gotta have surgery in a few weeks." Jethro explained.

"Surgery? Are you going to have to stay in the hospital?" Tali asked.

"Maybe overnight but it's just a routine knee replacement." Jethro replied.

"So they are going to give you a dead guys knee?!" Tali gasped.

"No they are giving my a metal one. According to Charlie that makes me a cyborg." Jethro assured.

"Will you be able to walk?" Tali asked.

"I'll be using a wheelchair for a bit but I will be able to walk really well soon. However I will have to take time off from the stable and riding. Jimmy agreed to drive you when your parents can't but somebody is going to need to ride Sig while I am out of commission. He's not what he used to be but he still likes to be ridden. Just be careful. Your dad told me I get a bullet between the eyes if I let you get hurt on the horse." Jethro explained.

"Grandpa Gibbs!" Tali gasped.

"Relax he was joking. I hope." Jethro assured.

"I just wish you weren't having surgery." Tali replied.

"Why?" Jethro asked.

"They are having a haunted stable next month and first prize is a hundred dollars. It isn't much but it would help with Jack's bills." Tali explained.

"I can't work in the stable or ride Sig but I think I can help you make a scary stall. As long as you get somebody else to help with the labor." Jethro explained.

"You're the best!" Tali squealed.

* * *

 **A/N: All the kids are helping in their own way but who will be a match? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	14. The Match

About a week later the test results arrived to the lab. Tony and Maggie went alone to collect the envelope. They agreed to open it alone and tell the kids the news together. They were praying to say that at least one of the kids was a match and decide with them who donated to Jack. If however it came out nobody was a match. They would have to figure out how to break the news. Even Annalyse was wanting to be a match and save her kid brother.

* * *

Maggie sat cross-legged on the bed. She watched Tony's hands trembled. He had a glint in his eyes and a look she had never seen. Jack's cancer had thrown everybody through a loop but it seemed especially hard on Tony and Tali. Tony struggling most, because he was hiding his feelings. It took a long time due to Tony's shaking but he refused help. Eventually the seal was broken and the envelope was in Tony's hands. Tony read through the medical jargon expertly and seemed to know what just about everything meant. Between his own health struggles and Jack's previous illness Tony had gained a vast knowledge.

"What does that mean?" Maggie asked after Tony finished reading.

"Claire and Jake are not even close. That is to be expected. Both girls are matches. It will be up to Annalyse and Tali." tony explained.

* * *

Later that afternoon Tony and Maggie stood at the head of the table. Maggie had Austin on her hip and the four other children sat around the table. Claire was leaning on the table, still in her uniform. She had ended up working a double shift, due to another girl having a family emergency. Jake donned a suit and looked anxiously towards the door. Apparently Bertha the super hot art teacher was taking the art club to a nearby museum. Annalyse was slaving over a notebook grumbling about having to write an essay on paper. Apparently it made the pioneer project more authentic but was a pain in the ass to kids who had always used tablets and computers. Tali was dirty from the stable and laughing a little too hard at Jimmy falling in a pile of horse poop. Tony and Maggie knew they had to break the news but they were just enjoying a brief moment of the kids being kids. Life had been so somber and still since Jack was diagnosed.

"Maggie and I got the test results in this morning. We chose to go alone and we already opened the envelope. We wanted to know what we were getting into." Tony explained.

"What did they say?" Claire asked.

"Claire and Jake are not matches. It is not to be unexpected as you are not genetically related to Jack. We are very proud of you for being tested though." Tony explained.

"What about Annalyse and me?" Tali asked.

"You are both matches." Tony replied.

"I don't want to do it I am sorry. I know that Jack needs marrow to live. I tried to tell myself it would be OK but I just can't. I am sorry." Annalyse explained tears falling from her eyes.

"We were never going to make you." Tony assured.

"What if I was the only match?" Annalyse asked.

"In that case we would have tried a little harder to encourage you but if it caused you too much stress we would have gone to the registry. No sense having two kids in the hospital." Maggie explained.

"OK" Annalyse sniffed.

"What about you Tali? Do you want to donate? There is no pressure especially given how young you are." Tony asked.

"Will my bone marrow save Jackie?" Tali asked.

"I am afraid that we can make no promises but it would give him a fighting chance." Tony explained.

"Is it going to hurt?" Tali asked.

"It is going to hurt but you will get better quick." Tony replied.

"I want to do it. I don't care how much it hurts. If it can save Jack." Tali insisted.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Yes I am sure." Tali insisted.

"We will call the hospital in the morning." Tony replied.

* * *

Jack was doing well and the doctors felt it would be OK for the children to visit. It would have to be kept short due to Jack still being very weak. The important thing was that the girls could see their brother. Jake had already left by the time the visit was approved. Jack was sleeping most of the time anyway. So he may only have gotten to see his brother sleep. Austin was still young and the hospital felt it best he stay home. Maggie arranged for a sitter and then loaded the girls into the car. Claire fell asleep on the way but woke when they arrived. Annalyse hated hospitals and ended up deciding to stay in the waiting room. Tali practically ran up to her brother's floor. She excitedly went through the routine of making her safe sterile for Jack's safety. She walked into the room and threw her arms around her brother.

"Jackie!" Tali squealed.

"How are you feeling?" Claire asked.

"OK" Jack replied weakly.

"Guess what?! I am donating my bone marrow to you! I am going to make you better! Than we can go to the stable and see Sig and Filly!" Tali cried.

"That's cool" Jack yawned.

"Do you need them to leave?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah" Jack yawned.

"You heard him but I was going to get pizza tonight. So we can wait a bit." Maggie informed the girls.

* * *

Maggie and the kids waited about half an hour but Jack had fallen asleep, and they needed to get home. Tony remained at the hospital with Jack. He was happy to know that soon Tali's marrow would be in Jack's body and he would be heading back to his old self. Except for a hasty dinner in the cafeteria. Tony did not leave his son's side all night. He dozed off on the couch around ten. Sometime in the night an alarm blared. Tony had grown used to the alarms and monotone voice calling out various codes and alerts. Happened far too often on the oncology floor. Too many mornings he would pass an empty room that had once held a sick child. A cruel reminder of what the future may hold. Most nights the alarms would only make him stir but he would sleep through the ordeal. Tonight however the alarm was close. Too close. The door swung open and that's when reality hit.

"He's seizing!" A doctor called.

"I have a pulse and heartbeat but I want a crash cart anyway!" Another doctor insisted.

* * *

Jack's seizure lasted about five minutes. The doctors gave him medicine to bring him out of the seizure but sent him into a deep sleep. After the seizure had ended a nurse took his vitals and Tony heard a doctor ordering tests for the next day. Tony waited for the news before calling Maggie in the middle of the night.

"Hello?"

"Maggie, Jack just had a big seizure."

"Shit, is he OK?"

"They are going to run tests to determine the cause but the nurse just told me that he has a hundred and four degree fever. He is being moved to the PICU. He's non responsive. They are rushing him for an MRI. I...I have to go."

* * *

 **A/N: Will Jack be OK? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	15. Set Backs

Tony did not even get a chance to see his son before he was rushed off. He was supposed to be set up in the PICU and have an MRI in the morning along with a few other neulogocial checks. Then the on call neurogist checked him and discovered he was non responsive and his eyes remained rolled back. He had been rushed off for the MRI before Tony even had a chance to turn around.

"I'm not ready for you to have Jack yet." Tony whispered.

* * *

Before rushing to the hospital. Maggie woke Claire and explained to her what was going on. The following day was a Saturday. So Claire just had to make sure that Annalyse got up in time for her babysitting gig at ten thirty and that she found somebody to mind the younger three before leaving for her own shift at eleven. Between her body shaking and the tears flooding her eyes, it was almost impossible for Maggie to drive. She was terrified for Jack. Tony didn't have time to give the details but from what she understood, Jack's seizure was very serious. All seizures were but this one may have done permanent damage. By the time she arrived to the hospital, she remembered nothing about the drive. She rushed through the doors and by the time she got to Jack's floor. She had lost all memory of ever being in the car.

"Have you heard anything?" Maggie asked.

"He's still back there. They won't tell me anything." Tony replied shakily.

* * *

Seconds turned to minutes and the minutes drug by like hours. Tony eventually charmed a nurse into explaining what they were looking for. The main thing was long term damage from the seizure. They were also looking for internal bleeding and masses. Tony was sick at the thought of his son having a brain tumor on top of the leukemia. The doctors had said that if Jack developed another cancer or any other major medical emergencies. He would no longer be eligible for a transplant. No transplant meant no more Jack.

"Family of Jackson DiNozzo?" Dr. Park called.

"Over here." Tony replied.

"The initial MRI shows a mass at the back of Jack's brain. At this time removing the mass would be far too risky. We are going to biopsy the mass and decide where to go from there. We have also bumped up Jack's blood work to assses his counts." Dr. Park explain.

"What does this mean for the transplant?" Tony asked.

"As of now he is no longer elgilbe for transplantation. I am sorry." Dr. Park explained.

"So what does that mean? If the leaukimia is not responding and the tumor is a secondary cancer? Even if it's not?" Tony questioned.

"We will have to wait for the results but given how aggressive the leukemia is and the location of the mass. I would prepare to hear terminal." Dr. Park explained.

"Ter...Terminal?" Tony gasped, struggling to catch his breath.

"That means no cure." Maggie moaned.

"I am sorry. We ordered a PET Scan for tomorrow morning. This may be a false reading but I wouldn't get your hopes up." Dr. Park explained.

* * *

Once again Tony and Maggie were left shattered and speechless. Further testing had confirmed their worst fears. Jack did in fact have a tumor at the back of his brain. It was only about the size of a marble but that was more than big enough. They were waiting on his bood work and biopsy but anticipating bad news. The doctors said the tumor was small enough and could be treated with radiation. If it were benign they may be in the clear but if it was cancerous there was not much hope. They were praying Jack would stabilize enough for the additional treatments and that they could knock out the tumor. If he could go into remission and stay in remission. So much had to happen and the odds were not exactly in their favor. They clung to each other in that hospital waiting room and dreaded telling their other children. The doctors rambled and offered false hope but they knew the truth. Jackson Anthony DiNozzo was going to die.

"I can't believe this is happening." Maggie sobbed.

"I wish it were me." Tony replied.

"I wish it were me." Maggie sniffed.

"When I think of all the scumbags who are old and yet my son. A boy who never hurt anyone. Is only going to get eleven years. How is that right?" Tony cried.

"Maybe we will get our miracle. Maybe those million to one odds will work in our favor and Jack will beat the odds. He will grow up, go to college, start a career, get married, and give us grandchildren. He will be at our funerals." Maggie suggested.

"God willing because even if Jack were one hundred and I were a hundred and forty. It will still destroy me to lose him." Tony explained.

"We won't lose him. We won't lose him. He can beat this, he will beat this. He can beat this, he will beat this." Maggie changed.

"We won't lose him. We won't lose him. He can beat this, he will beat this. He can beat this, he will beat this." Tony repeated.

* * *

The three healthy, middle DiNozzo children sat around the living room. Annalyse's babysitting job had ended and she was now minding her siblings. Austin was down for his nap, Claire was still at work, and the others were gathered around the kitchen table.

"I hate to admit it but Jackie must be really sick." Annalyse stated.

"If mom really left in the middle of the night and hasn't even called yet." Tali replied.

"Maybe he died or is dying. That's it he's dead." Jake insisted.

"Shut up, Jake!" Tali snapped.

"He has a point. I mean mom or dad would have called if he was just sick or something. Besides Claire said he had a seizure and his eyes were all rolled back." Annalyse explained.

"Jack is not dead! That is just mean! He's sick and he is going to get better! I am going to give him my bone marrow and he's going to come home! You'll see! Jack is coming home!" Tali screamed..

* * *

 **A/N: How will the kids take the news? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	16. Unfortunate News

Tony and Maggie kept the latest development private until they had the official diagnosis. The next five days were absolute hell for the couple. Jack became more responsive but was still far from his old self. He remained in the ICU and only adults were allowed to see him. He wasn't talking much but he kept asking to see Tali. It killed them to know he would not get to see her. The results finally came in, and Tony and Maggie made the long walk back to the doctor's office.

"I am sorry Mr and Mrs. DiNozzo but the news is not good. While the tumor is benign and in better circumstances would be treatable. His blood work did not bring good results. His blasts are at eighty-nine percent. They were seventy five at the start of treatment. Given Jack's condition. Your options are complete the final weeks of chemo, and see or bring Jack home and make him comfortable. That is what we can do for him. Now you could try to get him into a trial but I make no promises and unfortunately nothing is offered locally. Again you can try and there are organizations that will transport sick children and their families to hospitals around the globe for treatments. Unfortunately in given how weak Jack is the travel may be too much for him. Everything is up to you and you can seek a second opinion. I am simply presenting you with what I know." Dr. Peters explained.

* * *

Tony and Maggie left the hospital with heavy hearts. They had decided to let Jack finish chemo, as long as he remained "stable". They also agreed to radiation on the brain. They knew the odds were not great but they were doing anything possible to save their son. The bone marrow transplant was unfortunately on hold indefinitely. They had the diagnosis and prognosis. Now they were faced with the dreaded task of telling the other children. They had called Claire to collect the the others so they could get the dreaded task out of the way.

* * *

Claire had just gotten off work and was getting ready to meet Niles, his brother, and his girlfriend for a lunch date. When she got the call. She immediately cancelled the date with Niles and rushed home. She knew that Annalyse was at a babysitting job, Jake was at art club, Tali was at the stable, and Austin was with the sitter. She was going to run home to get the extra car-seat but her coworker Debbie loaned her, hers. Claire bit her finger nail until it bled as she drove. She knew that if her parents were insisting that they rush home. That the news would not be good.

* * *

Annalys was babysitting with the Martin's when she got the call. She immediately reached for her telephone tree and began making calls. Until one of the kids in her babysitter's club agreed to take the rest of her shift. Annalyse took the pay she had earned and left the rest for her relief. She also sent a text to Mrs. Martin and left a note for Mr. Martin.

"Hi Annalyse, I hope everything is OK!" Ashley cried, Ashley was one of those overly happy people.

"My brother is sick. It is not OK." Annalyse scoffed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Ashley apologized.

"I only mentioned it fifty times." Annalyse snapped before hoping on her bike and rushing away.

* * *

Jake was in the middle of art class when he got the call. He asked to be allowed to stay but was told, that he had to leave. He quietly left his project and told the instructor about his situation. The instructor helped him move his project to the supply closet and took away his smock. He then headed to the front office to wait for Claire.

* * *

Gibbs was feeling well enough to go to the stables with Tali and Jimmy. Jimmy drove and helped Tali with the stables but Jethro rolled his chair over and spoke with Sig. He was able to walk with crutches or a walker but used the chair due to his stables terrain. It would be months before he could ride again but he was hoping to get back behind the wheel and back to the stable work sooner. Tali did not have her own phone yet, so it was Jimmy who received the call. His face paled and he immediately rushed Tali and Jethro to the car.

"What's going on? I was not done. I will lose my horse if I don't do the work." Tali questioned.

"Tali, Claire just called me. Your parents are on their way home from the hospital and they have news about Jack. They want all of you home right away." Jimmy explained.

"Is he OK?" Tali asked.

"I don't know and Claire did not either." Jimmy replied.

"Maybe we should just go to the hospital?" Tali suggested.

"No your parents want you home." Jimmy replied.

* * *

The children had gathered around the table and even though they had not heard the news yet. They looked as shell shocked as their parents. It did not help that Tony was sobbing heavily and Maggie was softly crying herself. They were leaning on each other because neither had the strength to stand on their own.

"We did not tell most of you this but Jack had a major seizure last Frirday night. Tests were run and they diagnosed him with a brain tumor. We found out today the tumor is benign but Jack's leukimia is not responding. It has grown. We are going to try a different chemo the last two weeks of treatment but the doctors are not very oprimistic. We are also doing radiation on the tumor. Unfortunately that means that the bone marrow transplant is on hold for a while. If it can happen at all." Maggie explained.

"Is he going to be OK?" Annalyse asked.

"We do not know but there is not much hope." Maggie replied.

"NO!" Tali screamed jumping up and running from the table.

* * *

 **A/N: How will Jack handle the new treatments? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	17. Hopeless

Three weeks later they had the result of Jack's latest scans and blood-work. The news was not good. His blasts were now ninety percent and the tumor had doubled in size. A second tumor had been found on his stomach and was presently in the hospital to have a feeding tube inserted into his intestines. He would return home on hospice care.

* * *

Tony was absolutely heart broken. He could not believe that his only son was dying. They had not told the kids yet. They could not. All anybody knew was that Jack would come home after getting his feeding tube placed. The feeding tube seemed pointless to Tony. Jack was dying. Why put him through an extra surgery? If they could do that why couldn't they just remove the tumors? It was early morning, and Maggie had just arrived. They had just taken Jack back for his surgery. There was no going back now. Tony's pager buzzed and he jumped a mile.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"They have started the procedure. It should be about a couple hours." Tony read.

* * *

Maggie felt sick and it was not entirely the pregnancy. In fact the sickness had disappeared weeks ago. Now she was just stressing. Her step-son was having surgery to have a feeding tube placed. After that he would be brought home to die. He may be home for just a matter of hours or maybe a few months. The doctors were not sure but they knew that his time was limited. Even if they continued with the chemo and radiation. The cancer and tumors were simply too strong.

"Jackson is out of surgery and in recovery. Everything went great and you should be able to see him in about an hour." Dr. Howell explained.

"OK" Tony replied weakly.

"Good" Maggie added.

* * *

Claire knew that bad news was coming when she got called out of work. Her parents never called her out of work. Even the day that Jack had three seizures. She had a pretty good idea of what she was going to learn but hoped that she was wrong. Because being right would be the greatest pain she had ever known.

* * *

Annalyse tapped her pencil against her desk. Mrs. King was the most boring teacher in the entire universe. She droned on and on, endlessly. Until this class Annalyse did not know you could speak for an entire fifty minute class period about commas.

"Annalyse DiNozzo to the front office immediately." Mrs. Cooper called over the loud-speaker.

* * *

Jake sat alone on the locker room bench. He was beyond relieved to get out of gym class. He was not athletic like his brother. They were playing tennis this week. The one sport Jake was good at but by that time he got dressed out all the good positions were taken. Jake quickly changed into his regular clothes and shoved the gym bag into his locker. He was halfway down the hall when his smile disappeared. Getting out of gym class was good but the impending news would not be. He knew that it had something to do with Jack and lately no news about Jack had been good.

* * *

Third grade was the first year that Tali had ever been excited about school. School was a great distraction from her home life but they also had an exciting project for both semesters. First semester was a career project. You were to write a report and make a diorama about whatever job you wanted when you got older. Most of the projects were ballerinas or fire-fighters but hers was on being a veterinarian. Not just any veterinarian but the kind who treated farm animals. She had selected pictures of Filly from the summer before. She had not treated her but she had learned how to care for her and she wanted to be able to actually treat animals.

"Tali you need to get your things and report to the front office." Mrs. Drone announced.

"Why?" Tali asked.

"They didn't say but you need to get there right away." Mrs. Drone replied.

* * *

Once again the family had gathered around the kitchen table. This was their first time since they announced Jack's tumor. The table had become a place to give bad news rather than to eat. The children had grown used to the routine and already had looks of grief etched onto their faces.

"We hate to tell you this but Jack's tumor and cancer have grown. They also found a second tumor on Jack's stomach. There is nothing more they can do. He is coming home on a feeding tube and will receive only pain management." Tony announced.

"What does that mean?" Jake asked.

"They will give him medicine to make him comfortable and make it where he can eat but nothing else. No more chemo or anything." Maggie explained.

"Are you sure that's all you can do?" Claire asked.

"Afraid so" Tony replied.

"Is being home really best?" Annalyse asked.

"As long as he remains stable. It is best." Tony assured.

"Will he be able to talk to us or anything?" Tali asked.

"He is still speaking and sometimes he has energy but he's mostly very fragile." Maggie explained.

"Does he know?" Claire asked.

"We told him before we told you. He is very upset, try not to talk about it around him." Tony explained.

"When is he coming home?" Jake asked.

"Tomorrow, we are setting up the living room as a hospital room for him. He is going to get the big TV and one of us will be staying on the couch. You kids can watch TV in the kitchen but you will have to keep the volume low in case Jack is sleeping and the mealtime rule is still in effect." Tony explained.

"Yes sir" Jake replied.

"Understandable." Claire added.

"Seems fair" Annalyse agreed.

"OK" Tali mumbled.

"There will be other changes. Jack will have a nurse coming during the day. She can care for Jack and pick up his medicine. She is not a maid and she cannot care for Austin and Tali. So you older kids will have to step up. Also Jack is very fragile. The house must be kept clean and we are all going to have to watch our volume." Maggie explained.

"Yes sir" Jake replied.

"Understandable." Claire added.

"Seems fair" Annalyse agreed.

"OK" Tali mumbled.

"Very good. Anymore questions?" Tony asked.

"Nope" Claire replied.

"Nada" Annalyse added.

"Nope" Jake replied.

"No" Tali replied.

"Alright well we are going to be working in the living room if you need to talk. If not get to your homework. We will be carrying on as normal as long as Jack is here. Dr. French felt that was the best option." Tony explained referring to the hospital's pediatric psychologist.

* * *

 **A/N: How will the family handle Jack being home? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	18. Difficulty

Bringing Jack home was harder than anybody anticipated. He was so frail and filled with pain. They considered changing their mind and keeping him at the hospital, but knew this was best for Jack. Even though it would not be easy for any of them. Tony and Maggie worked all night to get the living room ready for Jack. The hospital bed and other equipment were delivered first thing in the morning. People from the company helped get everything set up.'

"This sucks. It just sucks. Why do we have to bring our eleven year old home to die?" Tony questioned as he sobbed.

"It does" Maggie agreed.

"I wish that it could be me. It should be me. Jack is too young for this." Tony sobbed.

* * *

Tony and Maggie went alone to collect Jack from the hospital. Due to his condition he would be brought home in an ambulance but Tony would ride with him. While Maggie drove behind in the car. The children wanted to go along but Tony and Maggie felt it best to go alone. They wanted to focus completely on Jack.

"He's all ready to be transported. We are just waiting for the transport ambulance to be ready." Nurse Marie explained.

"Aren't all ambulances for transportation?" Tony asked.

"This is a special ambulance to move patients from the hospital to home or from one location to another. So we do not tie up an emergency ambulance for a not critical patient." Marie explained.

"OK" Tony replied.

* * *

Claire walked around the living room and made sure that everything was clear and ready. She had heard her parents working all night and nobody was allowed in that room. Still Claire wanted to be sure that everything was ready. Niles had come over to help her and then they would be going on a late lunch date.

"How are you holding up?" Niles asked.

"It's hard. I barely know the kid and it's hard. I can't imagine what it must be like for Annalyse and Tali." Claire explained.

* * *

Annalyse would do anything to have a babysitting job. At least that would get her out of the house and thus not home. When they brought Jack. She was not ready to see her brother this sick. She had not seen him, since just after he was admitted. She wished that her parents would just let him die in the hospital. She knew that was selfish but she did not want death or illness in her home. Death and illness were her least favorite things in the world.

* * *

Jake was actually not home when Jack arrived. He had gone out with a few friends. Nobody told him specifically not to go out. He figured it was OK and Claire had said it was OK. Maybe he had implied he was just going outside but he did not see what the big deal was. Danny and Jerrod were good kids and he would be back soon enough.

"Hey Jake, want to do something fun?" Jerrod asked.

"Sure what is it?" Jake asked.

"It's a secret. Can you promise to keep it?" Danny questioned.

"Yes" Jake replied.

"Good now come with us and don't tell anybody." Jerrod insisted.

"Oh and you'll want to have a shower and change before your parents see you." Danny added.

* * *

Tali was the only one to remain in the room with Jack. She wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. Before, before... she could not even think about the rest. Jack had been asleep since he was brought home. He had an IV in his arm to administer the pain killers. According to her parents and Jack's nurse. The medicine would make him sleepy and he would spend most of his time sleeping. When he was awake he may be out of it. He may not even recognize them.

"Tali?" Jack asked, blinking his eyes open.

"Hey Jackie" Tali greeted.

"Tali" Jack replied.

* * *

Tony was frantically searching the neighborhood. Jake was nowhere to be found. Claire had said that Jake had gone to play out back with his friends. None of the children were home and none were answering their phones. Tony had called Jerrod's mom and Danny's parents. Neither of them had heard a thing. They had been told that the boys were cheering up Jake.

"Did you find him?" Maggie asked.

"No I am calling 911." Tony replied.

* * *

Almost on cue the door opened and Jake rushed inside. He tried to go unnoticed but he was the only one not home and he was the one that everybody was looking for. He got to the stairs before he was cornered by Maggie. Maggie whose nose was extra sensitive due to her pregnancy. She immediately picked up the odor and was furious.

"Jacob Gregory DiNozzo! Have you been smoking?!" Maggie demanded.

"No" Jake lied.

"I smell it all over you." Maggie insisted.

"Well it's none of your damn business. You are supposed to be making Jack die or whatever!" Jake snapped.

"Jacob" Maggie gasped.

"FUCK YOU! BITCH!" Jake screamed, before storming upstairs and slamming the door to his attic bedroom.

* * *

The DiNozzo's were in trouble. They had one son who was dying and another who was beginning to rebel. Jake was only twelve. The age for rebellion but this was so sudden and so drastic. Given the family's circumstances, this was to be expected. That's what made everything so bad. They did not know what to do or how to handle this. The hospital had a child and family psychologist but a child Jake's age may not open up. It may all be a waste of time. Time was not something the family had at the moment.

"I called Dr. Greene but she said the same thing as you. She cannot make Jake talk. None of us can. Unfortunately." Maggie explained.

"Therapy is the best idea but I don't want to leave Jack. Unless I have to. I know this is making it worse but Jack is dying." Tony explained.

"I will take the kids. Until... After..." Maggie replied.

"Kids?" Tony questioned.

"They all need help. We need help." Maggie explained.

"Lord we do." Tony agreed.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Jake's behavior turn around or is this an uphill battle? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	19. Struggling

Needless to say, things were bad for the DiNozzo's. Jack was dying, Jake was rebelling, and the other children were having their own issues. All this on top of Maggie's pregnancy. They had finally made the announcement a few days back. Even if Jack had not gotten sick. They were waiting on the announcement. Until they got certain test results back. They were waiting to learn the gender but Tony was suspecting that it was a girl. It was hard that the pregnancy was swept under the rug. Because this would likely be an only pregnancy. Though if everything kept going well. They were considering trying for another. For now they balanced pregnancy, a dying child, and five other children.

* * *

Maggie had gotten used to hugs in the hallway but these hugs were different. They were not "I am sorry about Jack" hugs or "You are getting married/are a newlywed" hugs. They were pregnancy hugs. Everybody wanted to see the ultrasounds and get the details. She just wanted to get through. This baby was great but Jack was dying and she felt guilty. She worried Jack felt he was being replaced. She worried that if she got pregnant again. She would be replacing Jack. Pregnancy was hard anyway but this was miserable.

* * *

Things were not much better for Tony. People were less hesitant to hug a gym coach who spent most his day smelling at best like sweat. At worst like various other bodily fluids. Mostly not his own save for sweat, blood, and one time puke. Apparently he could not take spinning as he once had. Unfortunately he had his own battles to fight. Namely people who did not understand. Did not understand why he missed so much work. Why he cried. Why they were not rooting for the new baby to be a match for Jack. They had two daughters who were matches but Jack was too sick. They had done all they could. Jack was dying and Tony had never felt more alone.

* * *

Claire was burying herself in her work. She jumped on any shift she could take. She just wanted to away from home. She could handle that Jack was home to die. They had done the same thing with her great aunt. Back when she was just a little kid and Jake was a baby. What was hard was how young Jack was and how depressed everybody was. Aunt Stella was old and Claire never knew her without dementia and about a million other health problems. Jack was just a kid and Claire remembered him how he once was. That's what made it all so unbearable.

* * *

Annalyse intentionally missed the bus again that day. She had missed the bus home every day for two weeks. The babysitters club had taken her clients "until she was ready." She wished they would see that she wanted to be away but also knew she was not as attentive as she should be. Her last job, she had let a three year old wander almost out of the park. As badly as she wanted to continue. She really did not need to be babysitting. So instead she just missed the bus and walked the long way home. She doubted that anybody would notice anyway. So why feel guilty?

* * *

Jake's afternoons were spent meeting Danny and Jerrod. They would steal a pack from Danny's dad and sneak out behind the old school building in Jerrod's neighborhood. There was talk of getting marijuana from Jerrod's brother but that had not happened yet. Though today had brought another substance. Danny had grabbed a beer bottle from his dad. They sat in their usual spot. Danny took the first sip, then Jerrod, and Jake finished it off. They took turns throwing the bottle and stopping the glass until it was no longer existent. Then they went back to smoking. They smoked a pack between them and ditched the package in the usual spot. Red lights flashed and they took off running. Jake looked back and saw that it was just an ambulance. Just like the one they had taken Jack away in and brought him home. He made up an excuse to go to David's room at Jerrod's. He didn't find a joint but he did find a magazine. He tucked the Playboy under his arm and ran away. Why worry. When you die at eleven years old?

* * *

Tali spent her days at the stable. She tried to be with Jack but there was always some reason she could not be there. Finally she gave up and now she just went to the stable. Gibbs had recovered enough to walk with his cane. Tali followed behind him towards the now familiar barn. She stopped to pet the old one eyed cat, with no real name. Then the sheep dog puppy who had been dubbed Mango, ran up and demanded affection. She got away from Mango fairly quickly but only because Carly came. She was Mango's favorite person. She was walking towards the barn when she heard a horrible scream from within. She ran as did Carly and the stable manager Davis. She came to a stop by the stall that housed Sig. Gibbs knelt down on the ground beside the limp horse.

"What happened?" Carly asked.

"Do I need to call the vet or did he already pass?" Davis asked.

"He's gone." Gibbs replied, holding back tears.

"How? He was fine this morning? How did Davis not notice?" Tali demanded.

"He was old, darlin'. Jethro and I had talked about it a few times. He slowed down a lot in the past year. Hasn't eaten or drank much the past week or so. Been sleepin' near constantly. We knew his time was comin' but we were hoping it would not happen so soon." Davis explained.

"Davis is right. The vet checked him last week and said it could be anytime. He's at peace now and can run like he hasn't for years." Jethro explained.

"So he's dead? My Ima is dead? And Jack is dying? Who's next?" Tali cried before running from the barn.

* * *

 **A/N: All of the children are struggling. How will the family cope? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	20. Runaway

The last things the DiNozzo's needed was more drama, but that's what they got. Tali had disappeared from the stable where her horse was kept. They initially assumed she had gone down her favorite trail. It was closed to horses due to an issue with the terrain but people still hiked down there. They did not find her on the trail or anywhere on campus. They were searching high and low, and they had notified the police. Due to circumstances she was considered an endangered child.

* * *

Gibbs' heart ached. He was missing Sig like hell. He'd bought that old horse after his last marriage ended. Sig was twenty years old when Jethro adopted him. He was too old to race any more and unable to sire. The owner cast him off and nobody wanted an old horse. Jethro had identified a lot with the old guy. His heart was broken but very little of it had to do with Sig. His heart was breaking for Tali. He was worried for the young girl and he could not imagine what she must be going through. That girl had been through almost as much as he had. At least most of his tragedies happened in adulthood. He wondered if things would have been different if he had gone to the stable alone and had Jimmy bring Tali. If he could have dealt with Sig before Tali arrived. She would have to know eventually but he could have broken the news in a more gentle way.

"I wish that I had done things different. Tali didn't need to see Sig's body or see me upset." Jethro commented.

"It wasn't your fault. The past few months have been hard on all of us. Jack takes up most of our time and Jake, Austin, and now Annalyse take up the rest." Tony explained.

"Being pregnant doesn't help either." Maggie sighed.

"Tali's always been out of place in this family. Jack was always her ally and now he isn't able to do more than sleep." Tony added.

"Aren't the kids seeing a therapist?" Jethro asked.

"Currently only Jake and Annalyse but I think Tali will be going too." Tony replied

* * *

Maggie felt guilty for sleeping but she was just so exhausted. Pregnancy was hard on her and the day before had been harder. Tony was downstairs unable to sleep. Maggie could hear him crying through the vent and that broke her heart. She wanted to be supportive but she had the baby to think of. Not only the baby but also herself. The nurse was tending to Jack and Claire was dealing with her brothers. Annalyse was sitting up with Tony. Maggie climbed onto the bed and placed her hand on her belly.

"Please come home Tali." Maggie pleaded

* * *

Tony's mind was racing a million miles per minute or however you measured it. He was terrified that they would find Tali dead. That he would have to bury two of his children. Just one would be hard enough. He could not imagine having to lose two. The stuff with Jake was an uphill battle and Annalyse was struggling. Tali had actually seemed OK and that was why he did not worry. Now he wished that he had paid more attention.

* * *

Claire's night was spent making sure that her brother's stayed in line. Not an easy task. Austin was in the terrible two's and Jake was having his issues. She had just sent Austin back to his room for the tenth time. Now she was dealing with Jake.

"You are not going out!" Claire snapped.

"Why not?!" Jake demanded.

"For one thing it is past curfew. For another thing we already have one child missing. We don't need you off with your friends." Claire explained.

"You know where I will be!" Jake spat.

* * *

Jake did not care what Claire said. He waited until she had headed downstairs to deal with Austin. Before climbing down the emergency ladder Tony had placed in the attic bedroom. He let out the signal as soon as he was on the ground. Jerrod and Danny emerged from the bushes. They rode their bikes until they came to the nearest vacant place. The smoked a couple cigarettes and drank another beer. Then they headed back. Jake was back and getting ready for bed before Claire returned to the attic.

"Good night" Jake yawned feigning exhaustion.

"Good night and I am telling Tony you snuck out." Claire replied.

* * *

Annalyse did not make a sound as she sat beside her dad. She prayed that they would find her little sister soon and bring her back to the family. She could not stand the idea of losing Tali and Jack. Tali drove her crazy but she did not deserve to be dead, hurt, or afraid. She deserved to be happy and help the family cope with Jack's death. Tali was strong and she would be a key part of helping the family survive.

* * *

It's was late and dark. Tali knew that as hurt as she was. She needed to get home. She wanted to go back to the stable but she had lost her way. She did not recognize anything around her. She just knew that she was far away from both home and the stable. She turned and walked the way she had come but that didn't look familiar either. Maybe it was because it was dark or maybe it was because she had already tried turning back. All she knew was that she would not be getting home any time soon. She did all that she could. She walked and walked until she became too tired. She remembered the lesson from girl scouts. About what to do if you had to sleep outside and it wasn't camping. She curled up under a tree and used her light jacket as a blanket. The sun rose and she felt a tap on her cheek. She woke and looked to see Filly standing beside her.

"Filly, what are you doing here?" Tali yawned.

* * *

Filly neighed and then began to walk. Tali pulled herself up and followed after the small horse. Tali and Filly walked for what felt like forever. Until finally the world began to appear familiar again. It did not take long for Tali to recognize the road to the stables. She turned down the road. She heard horses and dogs in the distance. She did not stop until she had crossed through the gates. Filly came to a stop and began to frantically cry until the door swung open.

"Tali darlin'! You have no idea how worried we all were!" Davis cried.

"I know and I am sorry. I just want to go home now!" Tali sobbed.

"Oh we are not mad. We were just worried. I don't remember your dad's number. So I'll call Jethro and they will be here for you in no time." Davis explained.

"OK" Tali sniffed.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Tali has been found safe. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	21. Never Alone

The good news was that Tali was home, the bad was that Jack was having a rough day. His nurse said that "it" could happen any time. Hearts were breaking all over the DiNozzo household. Life had gone downhill when Jack got sick. There had been hiccups along the way but there was nothing they could not work through. Until now, until Jack got sick. They could not work through Jack's cancer. At least not with any ease. They just had to push through each day and pray they could cope.

* * *

Tony had pretty much given up on not crying. For the most part he remained strong for his family but sometimes he just broke. Today was one of those days. Gibbs had brought Tali home. So that Tony and Maggie did not have to leave Jack. He was relieved to have her home but the look of grief on her face broke him. After Tali was home, Claire had informed that Jake had sneaked out the night before. That was what sent him over the edge. He had just broken down, right there in the living room. Now he had finally pulled himself together and he had to deal with Jake.

"I do not have words to explain how angry I am!" Tony snapped.

"I just went out for an hour or so. I came back and I was in bed on time." Jake argued.

"That does not matter! You do not sneak out! What if something had happened?! We are already losing your brother! Not to mention we thought your sister was dead last night!" Tony bellowed.

"About that. Why does Tali get a free pass?" Jake demanded.

"First of all, Tali is grounded for a week. Secondly she just ran away. You sneaked out, smoked, and drank. You could have killed yourself." Tony explained.

"Would that really be so bad?" Jake questioned.

"Yes it would. I know you are devastated by Jack but this not the way to act." Tony replied.

"How am I supposed to act? Because I have no idea!" Jake cried, before jumping up and running from the room.

* * *

Maggie hurt for her husband and her youngest step-daughter. Her heart ached for her entire family. This pain was almost impossible to deal with. Right now she was taking a shift with Jack. While Tony dealt with Jake and the nurse went to get more medicine for Jack. Seeing Jack was devastating. He was no longer the robust and active child he had been when she first married Tony. He was now emaciated and weak. Everything had happened so quickly. It was purely devastating. Everybody was devastated and the new family was breaking before her eyes.

* * *

Claire had a rare day off and she was going to get lunch with Niles and a few other friends. Niles and her had broken up the week before. They remained friends but they were just not wanting a romantic relationship anymore. Niles was still in school but Claire had graduated. It didn't help that Niles lived half an hour from Claire. Between work, Jack's illness, and Niles' recent commitment to cross-country. They just didn't have much time for each other.

"How's Jack?" Niles asked.

"He's really bad off today. I hated leaving but my parents insisted I get out." Claire explained.

"I am sorry." Niles apologized.

"How's your family?" Claire asked.

"Great actually, Brooke made honor roll this term." Niles replied.

"That's great" Claire replied.

* * *

Jake stormed up to his room and let the door slam. He knew that nobody cared about him. They just saw him as a devil. They did not even try to understand his pain. He thought about running away but knew they would just come after him. He lit a cigarette and puffed, until it was gone. He tossed the butt in the bathtub and washed it down the drain. He wished that he could send cancer and everything else bad with it.

* * *

Tali was alone in her bedroom. She was grounded but it did not mater. She was not going to go anywhere she did not have to until after it happened. She wanted to be with Jack. She did not even want to go to the stable anymore. Gibbs probably wouldn't go anymore, because Sig was dead. He probably wouldn't pay the bills anymore. Tali just prayed that Filly got a good home. Filly she had always meant to change that.

"Tali? Can I come in?" Gibbs called from the other side of the door.

"Sure" Tali replied.

"How are you holding up?" Gibbs asked upon entering.

"I'm alright" Tali lied.

"I'm sorry I upset you yesterday. I was just taken aback." Gibbs replied.

"It wasn't you. At least not entirely." Tali replied.

"I hate that this is happening to you and your family. Shouldn't happen to anyone." Gibbs replied.

"Does death ever make sense?" Tali asked.

"It sure as hell doesn't make sense when its a kid but it doesn't make sense when it's an old man either. Sure people will say they are better off and maybe that's true, but it does not make it any easier." Gibbs explained.

"I know it's ridiculous but I am mad about having to leave lose Jack and leave the stable to." Tali explained.

"Why would you have to leave the stable and get rid of Filly?" Gibbs questioned.

"Sig is dead now. Aren't you gonna stop paying?" Tali asked.

"I would never do that to you and besides I am not done with the stable." Gibbs assured.

"You're not?" Tali asked.

"This was in the works before Sig died but I am adopting another horse. I met the owner in rehab. His wife had a stroke and is going to need constant care. His son was going to take on the horse but he got stationed overseas." Gibbs explained.

"I am sick of death." Tali whispered.

"Same here but you will never be alone. Now matter how many people you lose and how many times you are hurt. You are never alone." Gibbs promised.

* * *

 **A/N: A lot of angst going around. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	22. One Last Day

The DiNozzo's and their friends had gathered for one final day with Jack. The nurse had said that it could be any time now. He may last several more days but this would be the last time the DiNozzo's welcomed guests. They wanted to ensure Jack's last days were comfortable.

* * *

Nobody spoke as they sat around the DiNozzo's living room. Everybody had taken turns saying their final goodbyes. Now they were just sitting together. Nobody really knew what to say or what to do. They just sat in silence. Jimmy sat in the back with a mask covering his face. Breena and Victoria both had colds. While at this point a cold wouldn't mean much for Jack. Good chance that he would pass before the illness could affect him. Jimmy was thinking about Maggie and her baby. McGee and Delilah leaned close, neither could imagine. Abby was continually wiping away tears. Ducky held his head in his hands. Gibbs bit his lip and did his best to hid his grief. He was trying to be strong.

* * *

It was not long before Jack grew weak and the guests were kindly asked to leave. Now the DiNozzo family was back to being alone. They would be alone from now on. Their hearts were broken and they were dreading the coming days. Things would only get worse after Jack died and even with the new baby on the way. They did not know when or if they would get better.

* * *

It was just after two when it happened. Not the "it" that the DiNozzo's had been dreading for so long, but another it. Without warning Jack went into a violent seizure. Despite the large mass on his brain. He had only had a handful of small seizures. This one was powerful and long. Jack's body jerked and twisted on the bed. He foamed at the mouth and soon turned blue. The nurse adjusted Jack's oxygen levels. While Tony dialed 911. The last thing they wanted was for Jack to go back to the hospital. There was a good chance that if he went in, he would never come out. Though they prayed that the hospital would stabilize him and send him home.

* * *

Tears poured from Maggie's cheeks as she held her stomach. Tony had ridden in the ambulance with Jack and she had driven the children. Now the DiNozzo's had made camp in the hospital waiting room. Unlike the other occupants of the waiting room. They were not waiting on news on their loved one. They were waiting to either be called back for Jack's final moments or for the doctor to announce that he could return home. There was one other option but Maggie did not even want to think about that one. Nobody did.

* * *

Tony was haunted by the ambulance ride. Jack had suffered a second seizure in the ambulance. This one was more powerful than the first. More powerful and more terrifying. Somehow it was worse watching Jack convulse beneath the restraints. At least his oxygen levels did not plummet this time. At least he did not die in the ambulance. Though for all Tony knew, Jack was dying down the hall. He hated not knowing. Almost as much as he hated knowing.

* * *

Claire had been getting ready for work when the incident happened. She called in and her manager did not let her speak. She was immediately given the day off. Claire did not imagine she would be scheduled for the following week. The ironic thing was that with the exception of the day of Jack's funeral. She would want to work "after". Then more than ever she was going to need normalcy and work was her only hope. She had graduated early and her home life was never going to be normal again. Her home would soon be filled with a grief that may never fade away. She was devastated. She could not imagine how her parents, especially Tony must feel.

* * *

Jake shifted in the chair. He itched and felt cold all over. He was desperate for a cigarette. Unfortunately hospitals were not known for their cigarette stashes. Eventually he excused himself to the bathroom. He stepped outside and wandered around. Until he was off campus. A man in a leather jacket leaned against a wall and took drags off a cigarette.

"Can I bum one?" Jake asked hopefully.

"Jesus Christ! You are just a baby! I thought they taught kids better now days." The man gasped.

"I am eleven and I need this cigarette. Besides if they are so bad. Then why are you smoking?" Jake questioned.

"Nobody stopped me when I was a boy. My wife tried to get me to quit but I never did. Even when our son got sick. Kept it up. She left me but it was too late. Our boy died just before his second birthday. Second wife had quit but I got her hooked again. She went from lung cancer last year. Doctor said she would have been healthy if she had stayed away. She would have been clean for nearly forty years if she hadn't given in. Now I keep smoking til they kill me. It's my cross to bear." The man explained.

"I am sorry" Jake apologized.

"Not your fault son. So what makes a boy your age smoke? You seem smarter than that." The man questioned.

"My brother is dying. He has cancer. Well he's my step-brother but I don't care anymore." Jake explained.

"I'm real sorry to hear that, son. I lost my kid brother to leukemia when I was about your age. Of course back in those days. Leukemia was a death sentence even if they found it early." The man explained.

"Was that when you started?" Jake asked.

"Pretty much both my parents smoked and with Freddy so sick. They just didn't seem to notice me. I regret it every day." The man explained.

"I regret it too but I don't know what else to do." Jake admitted.

"You have a hobby? A healthy hobby? A healthy hobby?" The man asked.

"I like art especially painting." Jake replied.

"Paint your pain. Well I gotta get home before my daughter. She thinks I quit after her mom died. I'd hate to break her heart. My name is Luke by the way." Luke explained.

"Good to meet you Luke my name is Jake." Jake introduced.

"Good luck to you Jake and I am praying for your brother." Luke replied.

* * *

It was nothing short of a miracle that the DiNozzo's came home with Jack. They were sure that he would end up dying in the hospital. Somehow he survived but they were told that he now had only hours. Jack was now in his room and Tali was by his side. She did not want to leave him. She was afraid of him dying alone. She left only to use the bathroom. While the rest of the family took shifts sitting by Jack's side. She told him stories about Filly and retold stories that Gibbs had told her about his childhood. She was sure that Jack laughed a few times. Though his nurse told her that it was likely just an involuntary reaction.

* * *

Jack heard Tali talking. He loved hearing her stories. She always told the best stories. He wished that he had told her that. He wished that he could see her with Filly. She had always loved animals. He figured she would be a vet. Claire would be a business woman, Annalyse would do something with children a nanny or a teacher, maybe even a stay at home mom. Jake would be an artist. Austin would probably be a detective. He watched everything but stayed quiet in the background. Jack had wanted to be an agent but that would never happen. Suddenly he felt warm and the dark room became a bright, white blur. He blinked and saw a shadowy figure before him. He blinked again and this time he saw his Ima. She looked just as she had the last time he saw her. Except her pregnant belly was gone.

"Ima?" Jack called.

"Come on Jackson. I came to get you, we are going to the zoo. Just like I promised." Ziva called, those were the last words Jack remembered his mom speaking.

* * *

 **A/N: How will the family cope now that Jack is gone? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	23. Shiva (sort of)

The DiNozzo family was broken. They had lost their middle son. Jack's death had been a long time coming but that did not make it any easier. It was not even easier knowing that Jack was out of pain. He was free but the rest of the family was left to navigate their grief. Nobody had any idea what to do or how they would cope. They had sat alone with Jack's body for a short time. Before he was taken away by the funeral home. His service was the following morning. Now the family sat frozen. It was not a formal Shiva but that was the idea. That and nobody wanted to move.

* * *

Tony grabbed a beer from the fridge opened it and immediately dumped it down the drain. He reached for a soda instead. Not the healthiest option but it was better than beer. Better than drinking to solve his problems. His son had died and he felt like a failure. He should have been able to save Jack. He should have been able to do something. He had failed Jack just in the same way he had failed Ziva. He had now failed two members of his family. He wondered how many more would fall before his own time would come.

* * *

Maggie fell onto the bed. The past two days had been near impossible. Between seeing Tony falling apart and the children unable to make sense of what had happened. She had no idea how she was supposed to cope. So she just curled up on the bed and cried. Beside her Tony was crying harder and harder. She rubbed her belly. It was official. Her sweet baby girl would never know her older brother. She would only know Jack through stories..

* * *

Claire's manager had told her to take as much time as she needed. She had originally planned on simply attending the funeral. Then she saw how damaged her parents were. She knew that they needed her home. More than she was needed at work. So she took another day. She wanted back to her normal but she had to put her younger siblings and parents first. She had to be there. As hard as it may be.

* * *

Annalyse was relieved. She was relieved that the death was over with and that she had not been there. She had been in the other room. She was glad that illness was gone. Everybody else was devastated and she was too but that did not take away from her fears. Her fears had only faded when Jack's body was in the ground. Maybe one day she would have the courage to visit Jack's grave but for now she just hid away. Nobody was forcing her to go and for that she was grateful.

* * *

Jake felt cold and sick. He had not had a cigarette in over twenty-four hours he had no access. Danny was grounded and Jared was busy with his girlfriend. Neither had cared when Jake informed them that Jack had died. Danny had just complained about being grounded and Jared had said that meant his girlfriend could have more cigarettes and more beer. It was in that moment, that Jake had realized they did not care for him. Nobody cared about him. Jack had but he had ignored him in his final days. His family had loved him but he had probably ruined that. For the first time in his life Jake was completely and totally alone.

* * *

It was only natural that Tony cried himself to sleep that night. Everybody in the DiNozzo household had. For the second night in a row the family had cried themselves to sleep. Probably more nights than that but these were the first where everybody cried. Being strong had pretty much gone out the window. Everything had gone out the window. When the funeral home had taken Jack's body away. Beside him Maggie was crying and he heard the children crying in their rooms. The children crying was worse than anything. It was almost worse than losing Jack.

* * *

Maggie was exhausted but could not get to sleep. She could not even fall asleep. It took all of her energy to toss and turn. She hated how broken her family was. She hated how Jack had died. She hated cancer for taking an innocent child. She hated the world for it's injustices. Just when she thought that she was out of tears, more began to fall. She wondered if she would ever stop crying. She wondered if any of them would ever stop crying.

* * *

Austin did not understand what death meant. He did not understand why everybody was so sad and why the other people no longer came to the house. He just understood that his older brother was gone and everybody was crying. He cried until his older sister came in the room and changed his diaper. He looked up at Claire. He wondered if she had any idea what was going on or where Jack was.

* * *

Tali did not care what Gibbs said. She was certainly alone now. Her brother was dead and nobody was talking to her. She only wanted to talk to Jack but she still wished that somebody would be there for her. She wished that her brother was still alive and that they could talk. She wished that this cancer thing was all just a nightmare. She wished that her life could go back to the way it was. What was worse was that her friends were all acting like her new little sister would make things better. She was excited to finally have a baby sister but that did not make it any easier. A baby sister would be a baby sister. She would not be Jack. She would just be another baby, another member of the family. Nobody could ever replace Jack, and she would forever hate anybody who did. She did not care who it was. Not like her sister would replace somebody she ever knew. It was just Tali's friends who had no idea. Who had made that claim.

* * *

 **A/N: What now? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	24. Back to Life

The time had come for the DiNozzo family to get back on track. Tony and Maggie would be returning to work. While the children returned to school. It was not easy but it had to happen eventually. The schools were very accommodating to the children. They had long since agreed to work with the children on make up work. Making sure that the children were caught up on what was necessary but not overwhelmed. They had endured enough in the past weeks and months.

* * *

Returning to work was strange for Tony. He was given a hero's return. Complete with his favorite snacks in the teacher's lounge and an announcement over the PA system. He did not deserve this welcome, nor did he want it. He had just wanted to paint himself into a corner. To pretend that he had never been gone and for a short time. That the past few months had never happened. Most people did not mention Jack but he was greeted by a card and flowers.

When in the gym, Tony did not mention Jack. The older students said how sorry they were. While the younger students offered only confused glances. Tony did his best to keep working through the day. Though he did break down during his planning period. He buried his head in his hands and held Jack's photograph close to his heart. He cried and cried until he was sure there were no more tears left. He wondered how he was supposed to fake it every day from now on

* * *

Things were not easier for Maggie. Her hormones were in full swing, no pun intended. To make things even more complicated, she was obvious now. Everybody was congratulating her and wanting to pat her stomach. She was fine with the attention and even having her tummy rubbed. What she did not like was how easy people talked about the new life but how they avoided the lost one. She needed to talk about Jack, but Tony could not even hear his name and she did not want to stress the children in that way. On her break she went to the old break-room. It was small and was now used when staff had a family member or partner visit for lunch. Today it was not in use and Maggie was taking advantage of the peace. She curled up on the ancient sofa that should have been thrown away or burned twenty years ago. She buried her head in her pillow and sobbed her eyes out.

* * *

Claire had actually returned to work a few days before. She hadn't wanted to but a co-worker got sick in the middle of his shift and she was the only person available. She had only worked about three hours but it was enough to get her back on track. Today was her first full shift and now she was not so sure. The donation jar was down but a black veil was draped over her locker with flowers and a card. To Claire it was as if she had died. She halfheartedly thanked her co-workers. During her break she took a seat in the back corner. Niles came over to talk to her but she did not want to talk. She did not know what she wanted.

* * *

Jake was immediately sent to the guidance counselor on his first day back. Apparently a concerned teacher had smelled the smoke on him. He had not smoked in two weeks but he had sneaked a few swigs of alcohol. Just wine from the glasses as his parents toasted Jack. He actually did want to get his act together. He never wanted to be a stereotyped artist. He did not want to be plagued by the beast that was addiction. He just wanted to be OK but he did not see it happening that way. No matter how hard he tried.

* * *

Austin understood very little of the world. He was learning more every day but the more he understood. The more confused he became by the world. He still could not understand why Jack was fine one day and then gone for a really long time. When he came back he just slept all the time and all Austin heard was to be careful. Then Jack was gone and the family went to a strange building. Where everybody had been crying. Everybody cried all the time now and Jack was apparently never going to come back.

* * *

Tali returned to school but she did not return to the stable. She no longer cared if she saw Filly. Yes Filly had saved her but the stable was just a cruel reminder of death. She had gotten Filly the day that Jack collapsed. She loved her but she would forever associate her with losing Jack. It did not help that Sig was gone. She loved that old horse. Sig was basically the horse version of Gibbs. So moody and stoic yet loving at the same time. She was not so sure about this new horse that Gibbs had gotten. She was not sure about anything anymore.

* * *

That night was another awkwardly silent family dinner. Where everybody pretended to ignore Tony's puffy, red, tear stained face. Where everybody remained quiet about Maggie's pregnancy. Only mentioning the baby, if she brought it up. Where nobody chastised Claire for taking a call from her boss in the middle of the meal. Where everybody smelled the smoke and booze on Jake. Where they knew the nights of red faced screams had returned. Where they would pretend to ignore the screams and slamming doors that would soon follow. Another night where Austin asked for Jack and nobody quite knew how to answer. Another night where Tali ate only enough to satisfy her parents. Before asking to be excused. Another night where she did not even make it out of the room before bursting into hysterical tears. Another night of the new normal for the DiNozzo family. A reality that none of them wanted to be in, and yet none could begin to find a way out of.

* * *

 **A/N: When will the family begin to cope? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	25. Another Difficult Day

It was another difficult day for the DiNozzo family. They would be saying goodbye to another of their sons. At least this was just a temporary goodbye. The question was just how temporary and what the future would hold. Jake was being sent away to a boarding school in Maine. It had been a hard decision to make but it was what was best for the boy. It was away from the hurt of losing his brother and it was far away from the bad influences that were Jake's friends.

The school Jake would be attending was meant to turn around wayward teens. It was not one of those cruel places that was more like a prison. Tony and Maggie had showed up unexpectedly and requested a tour. Everything was wonderful. The children were not permitted to leave campus on their own but they had regular trips on the weekends and some evenings. The children woke up early and did half an hour to an hour chores before breakfast. They were given a hearty meal and then they had school from eight until three. They had therapy and free time in the afternoons, dinner at six, and then they had free time until bedtime at ten o'clock.

Nobody knew for sure how long Jake would be away. As of now he was going away for the school year but if he did well. They may let him finish out his school career or at least middle school. Of course they would see Jake on a semi regular basis. He would come home on most holidays and he could be present for the birth of his baby sister. If he so desired. Letting Jake go would be hard but it was for the best for him. He needed help and Tony and Maggie could not give it to him.

* * *

Tony was going to miss having Jake around. Jake was a great kid and Tony knew that he could turn around. He had seen kids come back from worse. Kids who did not have the luxury of supportive parents or immediate therapy. Tony had full faith in his eldest step-son and he knew that he would give it his all. He just needed some time away from the heart break.

* * *

Maggie was crumbling. Sending Jake away was the last thing she had ever wanted. Sending any of her children away was a life long nightmare. The decision was nowhere near easy. It had come with so much heartbreak and tears. It was hours of dialogue with Tony and her. She had spoken to Jake's therapist and his counselor at school. She had spoken with Gibbs her own colleagues and several friends. They had all given the same answer and came to agreement. Jake needed intensive treatment and he needed a change of location. The family could not exactly pack up and move to another state. Sending Jake away was the best they could do. Besides he needed to learn how to live on his own.

"I hope you know that we are not sending you away to be cruel. We are doing what is best for you and we love you." Maggie explained to Jake.

"You've given me this speech about fifty times already. I get it." Jake scoffed, shoving his last shirt into his clothing suitcase.

* * *

Claire took the day of Jake's going away off. Tony would be flying with Jake out to Maine but the entire family would be making the drive to the airport. Claire was hurting knowing that her brother was leaving. She was going to go away to college in a few months. It was hard having to send Jake away. He was just a kid and it was weird when kids were sent away. She just hoped that the treatment would work for Jake and he could begin to heal.

* * *

Jake wanted to be pissed off but he understood where his parents were coming from. They had done all they could to turn him around. This was a last ditch effort. Jake wished that he could turn himself around and be the son his parents wanted. Believe it or not he had actually tried. He had been doing well but seeing Jared and Danny had ruined everything. They only wanted to screw around and Jake just wanted to be included. They turned their backs pretty fast but when he screwed around. At least he was in control of something. Maybe he would find a better control at this stupid school.

* * *

Austin was once again confused. He had heard that the family was going to the airport but he only saw three suitcases and a small duffle bag. He was even more confused when they got to the airport everybody was crying and saying goodbye to Jake. They walked towards the gate but only Jake and Tony walked through. Again everybody cried and as they walked away. He heard Tali say that Jake was gone too. Why were his siblings leaving one by one? Would he just disappear one day.

* * *

Tali was hurting. Jake and her never got along but that did not mean that she wanted this. She did not want another sibling to go away. She did not want Jake to have been so damaged that he had to be sent away. She was hurting pretty badly but it was clear that she was not as hurt as Jake. If she were. Then she would be sent away too. With tears in her eyes she walked away from the airport. She got into the backseat and closed her eyes. As Maggie slowly drove away. Her dad would be back in the morning but Jake would not be back until the baby was born. The family was broken even further and it was breaking her already broken heart.

* * *

Tony lingered for a long time. Jake had insisted that he could set his room up on his own and all the paperwork was filled out. Tony did not fly home until the next morning. He had booked a hotel room nearby but he was in no way ready for this. What did you do after sending your son away?

"Hey Tony?" Jake called.

"What is it son? Jitters?" Tony asked.

"I'll miss you guys. See you in a few weeks." Jake replied.

"Call anytime. You get Cyber time every other day." Tony reminded.

"I know and I will." Jake promised.

* * *

 **A/N: Will this school be able to help Jake? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	26. Joy

It had been two months since Jack died, one since Jake was sent away. The DiNozzo's had not put their grief or heartache behind them. They had however begun to move forward and were now preparing for the arrival of their daughter. They knew that the baby would not replace Jack, nor would her birth instantly fix Jake. This baby would just bring a little joy to the family.

* * *

Tony was only halfway through painting the nursery. The family had moved once again. They just could not handle living in the home where Jack had died. The family was now down to just three children. Claire was still living at home but was now living in the small outbuilding around back. It was just a small one room unit with a window air conditioner and heater but it gave Claire privacy and a degree of independence. Tali and Annalyse each had their own rooms and the baby would be sharing with Austin once she was old enough to sleep in her own room. There was a small guest room/office off of the living room that would be Jake's room. They had divided up the nursery using the changing table and a small shelf as dividers.

"TONY!" Maggie screamed from down the hall.

* * *

Maggie had been resting on the couch in the living room. She had been dreaming that she was giving birth. She started out in the birthing center where she was supposed to deliver Claire. She remembered being young and idealistic thinking that she would be a total Earth mother. She had canceled her cable and bought cloth diapers. She ended up having an emergency C-Section because after twenty nine hours of labor. Claire went into distress and needed to be delivered immediately. The cloth diapers managed to last until Claire potty trained. The cable thing lasted two weeks into motherhood. Claire herself did not watch television until she was two but Maggie needed something to do when she was up with a screaming baby. Up with a sleeping baby who would stay awake for days if she were moved but a two month old could not sleep alone on a couch over a hardwood Amy was the room where she delivered Jake. Jake was born at the hospital. Jake had disposable diapers because she didn't have time for cloth anymore. Jake watched TV first at a year old, because Claire watched TV. Jake slept through the night until he was six months old. Then he regressed for a year and a half. That pattern was great while it lasted. Then Jake saw the movie IT on cable and sleep did not happen until kindergarten.

Lastly came Austin. Austin came to the world in the the backseat in the family minivan. That was the shock of Maggie's life. She was barely in labor. After twenty nine with an emergency C-Section and ten hours with Jake. She was sure that she would have hours to go. No Austin had other plans. Everything was different with Austin. His first word was Lost for the TV show and just about everything that was safe to be a hand me down was a hand me down.

When Maggie woke she was back on the couch. She hurt in a way she had not hurt since Austin and the couch was soaked. Initially she thought that she'd had an accident as she slept. She bolted up and tossed a towel over the couch. She then looked down at her khaki colored pants and that's when it hit her. She was in labor. Claire was at work, the middle kids were at school, and Austin was at his playgroup. Not that he would be much help. When she fell asleep Tony had been heading to the store for more paint. She did not know what she would do if he were not around.

"TONY!" Maggie screamed.

"What's going on?" Tony called rushing into the living room.

"I'm in labor" Maggie gasped.

"Are you sure?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah I'm pretty damn sure!" Maggie cried.

* * *

Claire happened to be on her break when the call came in. She only had four hours left in her shift but told her mom to call back if labor progressed rapidly. At the time of the call Maggie was only at four centimeters and the doctors said it would probably be a while.

* * *

Annalyse was in history class when she was called out. Her initial reaction was panic. The last time she was called out was because Jack was sick. What if somebody else was sick or if something had happened to Jake. She then remembered that the family had just discussed what would happen when Maggie would go into labor. She knew that Tali and her would be called out of school and either go to the hospital or the Palmer's house. She took the outside hallway so she could skip to the office. She could not wait to meet her newest sister.

* * *

Jake was in-between classes when the call came. He just want on to class. He did not care much about the baby. He would meet her in a few weeks on his first holiday. He had done the big brother thing before. It really wasn't that big of a deal. A sister would be cool but he would meet the baby when he got home. He didn't want to be in the hospital anyway.

* * *

Tali was about to give her book report when she was called up to the office. She was instantly in tears. Like Annalyse she was haunted by the memories of Jack's illness and death. She was sure that something was very wrong. She cried the whole way to the office.

"What's wrong, Tali?" Jimmy asked.

"Why are you here? Who is sick?" Tali questioned.

"Nobody is sick but you are about to be a big sister." Jimmy announced.

* * *

This time around Maggie's labor lasted only seven hours. It was long but not horribly long. Even Jake managed to catch a flight. His teacher had talked him into flying and another teacher had gotten him a flight. He arrived just after his sister was born.

"I am proud to announce that you have a healthy and perfect baby sister." Tony announced.

"She was nineteen inches long and weighed eight pounds three ounces." Maggie added.

"What is her name?" Claire asked.

"We have decided to name her Alicia Jacklyn DiNozzo." Tony announced.

"So you named her after Jack?" Jake questioned.

"Yes but we kept in the middle name." Maggie replied.

"Where did Alicia come from?" Annalyse questioned.

"She was a friend of mine from school." Maggie replied.

"Are you sure she's OK?" Tali asked.

"She is perfect." Tony assured.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally some good news for the family. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	27. New Life

Alicia was a major blessing to the DiNozzo family. She was born at exactly the right time. While the family was still deep in mourning for their middle son. Alicia's needs distracted them from their grief. Even though she favored Maggie, she reminded the family of Jack. She had his green eyes and the same wrinkled nose that Jack had, had as a baby. Alicia was a happy baby. She had no knowledge of the pain her family had endured. She did not know yet that she had a brother she would never know. She just knew her family and she loved every one of them.

* * *

Tony had taken two weeks of paternity leave. That day he was alone with Alicia for the first time. Jake had returned to boarding school the day before, Claire was at work, and the other kids were at school. Maggie was taking a much deserved break to go meet a few friends. Alicia had only been around a week but seven days was a long time to be basically housebound. Tony did not mind the time with his youngest daughter. She was the light of his life. She was easy like her sister but she screamed like her brother. After eight years it was strange to hold a newborn again. A newborn who was his own that is. He looked into her eyes. They were blue but also green. Tony prayed they would turn green. Just so he could look into Jack's eyes again.

* * *

Having a few hours off was nice but Maggie was anxious to get back to her baby. It had been only two years since her last baby but nearly seventeen since she'd had a baby girl. Aside from the obvious physical traits. There really weren't that many differences between Jake and Austin and Claire and Alicia. The girls were smaller but both girls had been born a couple weeks early. The girls ate slower but just as much. Other than that all four were the same in the early weeks. Soon the personality would come out and Maggie could not wait. Claire was determined from the start, Jake artistic, and Austin was the funniest baby she'd ever seen. Claire had talked early but walked late. Jake was the opposite, and Austin was right on track. Maggie wondered if Alicia would favor one sibling, take her own path, or be a mixture of each.

* * *

Claire only took two days off after her sister's birth. She saw the birth and was there when Alicia came home. After that she really wasn't missing much. She loved Alicia but she had become a big sister twice already. Three times counting her step-siblings. She had even gotten two sisters out of the deal. Alicia was exciting but the novelty of a baby didn't last as long as it once did. When she was four Jake was the best thing in the world. She bragged about him for months and doted on him during his first days. Then he came home from the hospital and was loud and sucked at her parents like an attention vampire. She hated him until he started to speak and called her Care and Sivy. Austin was just weird. She was in high school when he was born. She was supposed to be an Aunt or maybe have a new cousin but she was not supposed to have a baby sibling. At least not from her mother's body. The thought of her parents having sex. When they were as she felt at the time practically eighty, was just gross. When Austin was born she pretended he was her nephew and addressed him as such the first day of his life. Once he was home things changed. He was just as loud as Jake and took just as much attention. If not more but this time Claire actually got to help. Now she was doing all she could for Alicia. Her conclusion this time. She was not going to have a baby any time soon.

* * *

Jake sat on his bed, his roommate was at therapy and he was on his own. He loved his new school. He felt secure there. He was away from the pain of Jack's empty bed and the torment of his so called friends. He was well cared for here and he felt loved. There was mandatory therapy every day and for first time he could open up. Since his return the previous day, the talk had been about his baby sister. He loved Alicia but he did not want to talk about her. He wanted to talk about life. He wanted his old life back but that would not happen. So he was going to stay here at least until high school. That was the new plan and that was the best for him.

* * *

Austin was confused again. He had lost two brothers one forever as they said and one for a while. Jake came back but then left again. With Jake came a new person. This time a baby sister. They kept telling him that Alicia would not replace Jack. He had no idea what that meant. He just knew that he wanted his brothers back and this new baby thing was just loud and he did not like her very much.

* * *

Annalyse had been quiet for the most part. She loved her new sister, she had never been present for a newborn before. Tali was a few months old before she came alone and Jack was already two. She loved her siblings but this baby was special. Annalyse was back to babysitting and she could not wait to pass her newborn course and be able to watch babies like Alicia and the impending new Martin who would either be Spider-man of Elsa. Actually the choice fell down to Carlton or Julie. Apparently the Martin's would return to their roots and name the new baby after Psych characters.

* * *

Out of all the DiNozzo siblings, Tali was the most excited. She had always wanted a little sister and now she had one. She was the happiest but also the saddest. She wanted Jack to be here for this and everything. She hated how confusing was. How it was filled with birth and death and how unfair the between could be.

* * *

 **A/N: Mixed reactions all around. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	28. One Year and Memories

The first year without Jack was a surreal one. The family worked hard to make it a good first year for Alicia, and a good year for the other kids. The loss of Jack was hard but the other kids did not make it any easier. Jake was away, Claire was working, and Annalyse was at the age where she just did not want to spend time with her family. Tali and Austin were interested but Alicia was too young.

The one year anniversary just hit the family like a freight train. The date just seemed so far away but then it was there. Of course arrangements had been made months in advance. Jake was brought home from the boarding school. Tony, Maggie, and Claire all took the day off of work and called the girls out of school. They were planning an intimate family day. They would spend the morning together and then go to the cemetery in the afternoon.

The morning was fairly quiet. The children slept longer than they would on a normal school day but still woke early. They then gathered together in the living room. The plan was to tell the favorite memory of Jack but nobody could think. So they opted to wait until after they had returned home from the cemetery..

* * *

A cold afternoon rain was falling, the wind blew water and dust into Tony's face. He had headed to the plot alone. While the rest of the family hung back or visited other stones. Maggie took Austin and Alicia to the graves of the twins they were named for. Claire searched for the grave of her fifth grade teacher who had been taken by a stroke a few summers prior. Annalyse laid a small flower on the grave of a classmates infant brother. Tali hung back and fixed her eyes on the grave of a boy who died at Jack's age. He died from leukemia. In the sixties.

The cold, wet wind, and dust were almost too perfect. Tony's heart was breaking all over again. He was really struggling with this memory. He had so many wonderful memories of Jackson. Of his only natural son. So many that had been told or untold, but finding a favorite was seemingly impossible. Well maybe.

 _Tali had finally been moved to the step down unit of the NICU and was free of most wires. Tony finally felt that it was safe to bring Jack to see his sister up close. Jethro had driven the toddler to the hospital. Before Tony knew it Jack was racing through the NICU. He ran ahead of Tony to Tali's crib. A nurse gave him a step stool. Jack climbed up and peered over the edge of the crib._

" _Tali look like Ima. Love Tali." Jack cooed._

* * *

After arriving home from the cemetery. Maggie quietly excused herself to the bathroom. They had been told that she was too old and she did not have many eggs left. They had been told that Alicia would be the last baby but she had been pregnant four times now and she knew the symptoms by heart. Quietly she withdrew the box that held the stick. The test she had been too afraid to read in the morning and counted Tali's bathroom emergency as a blessing. There was no hiding now. She carefully pulled her hand back and sure enough. There it was the plus. Despite everything she was pregnant again. Though that did lead her to her favorite memory of Jack.

 _It was a few days after Maggie and Tony had told the children. She and Jack had gone to the grocery store. The family counselor they were seeing had recommended one on one trips. One parent and each child. Even a simple errand. That day Maggie needed ground beef for dinner and Jack was on a quest for the latest flavor of Oreo. They were walking through the shopping center. Maggie had forgotten to get food for the children's goldfish. When they passed a baby store. The store was adorned in pink and a bright banner declared they were having an "IT'S A GIRL BLOWOUT!" in honor of the owner giving birth to a daughter._

" _Oh isn't that cute. Though blowout probably isn't the best choice of words." Maggie commented._

" _I guess but I better get a brother." Jack announced even though the day before he was practically begging for the baby to be a girl._

* * *

Claire was alone in her room. She had gone to bed not long after arriving home. She had no idea about the memory. She had about fifty of Mrs. Duffy even though she had not seen that woman since eighth grade graduation. Unfortunately she was not at a Mrs. Duffy memorial. She was remembering Jack or supposed to be. Though there was one that stuck out.

 _Jack entered the kitchen in his fifth grade t-shirt. It was supposed to look like a football jersey. With the "Majors Marsupials" on the front and Jacky 23" on the back. Jack just happened to be in Mrs. Duffy's old room and Mr. Grayton Majors just happened to have been her student teacher._

" _So why Marsupials?" Claire asked._

" _It had to start with M and Marsupial is unique. I mean Mice, Meese, Mares, Mighties, Mariner, Marlins. All just seemed so trite. So we finally voted on Marsupials. All though it was not my first choice. My first choice was just too rude." Jack explained._

" _What was your choice?" Claire asked._

" _Midgets" Jack replied._

* * *

Annalyse would give anything to be babysitting right about now. She did not see why they had to spend the entire day together. Why couldn't they just grieve on their own? And the memory thing was just stupid. Why did everything have to be shared? Though one memory just kept playing.

 _It was just before Tony married Maggie and they were back in the old house. Annalyse sat on her bed with her legs crossed. She was reading a Babysitter's Club book for a report on a vintage book. She wasn't sure of BSC qualified but she had found half the series at a yard sale and they were a pretty good read. Suddenly Jack barged into the room. He dove onto the bed and grabbed the book from her hands._

" _Oh those girls are boring and old now!" Jack cried._

" _Whatever it's still a good series." Annalyse countered._

" _So are you going to babysit?" Jack questioned._

" _Maybe after my next birthday." Annalyse replied._

" _You can practice on me and Tali but no vegetables." Jack declared before ninja rolling out of the room._

* * *

Jake was not too excited to be home. With his family that is. Over the past year the boarding school had become home. He loved his mom, step-dad, and siblings but the boarding school was where he felt best. He had hoped they would let him stay for the anniversary and then bring him home another weekend no such luck. At least he had a favorite memory.

 _It was only the second time the DiNozzo and Waverly children had ever met. Though their parents had been dating for several months. Annalyse was following Claire like a toddler. While Tali entertained Austin. Jake and Jack had never spoken more than their introduction._

" _I always wanted a big brother." Jack announced before going back to his mobile game._

* * *

As the months passed the days got less confusing. Austin now knew that Jack had gone to heaven and could not come back. While Jake had just gone away to get better and would come back one day. Alicia was the newest baby and babies came after grown-ups played a grown-up game. However today just did not make sense. Today was a year since Jack died and Austin was supposed to have a memory. He barely remembered Jack. He had literally one memory and he had no idea what it meant.

 _It was just before Jack went into the hospital. Claire and Annalyse were off working. Tony had gone to help a friend out, and Maggie was helping Tali with her homework. Jake was somewhere. Jack came into the nursery and sat on the rocking chair._

" _My bruise isn't going away. I heard in school that was bad but I don't want to worry anybody. So don't tell." Jack explained._

* * *

Tali was crying this day definitely won for her least favorite date. She missed her brother and friend so much. She had no idea what to do. She'd had memory all morning but was afraid to share. Then seeing that other grave had upset her. She had studied cancer and knew that boy never got a chance. At least they had gotten Jack for a little longer.

 _Jack had been home for a few days. Once again everybody else was going about life but Tali found herself in his room. She climbed onto his bed and rested her head on his shoulder. He was asleep but woke after feeling her weight. He was weak but still managed to look into her eyes and speak._

" _I am sad I never got to meet Filly. I bet she's great. Anyway I am not getting better. So I need you to promise me something." Jack announced._

" _What?" Tali questioned._

" _That you will follow your dream and make sick animals well." Jack replied._

* * *

 **A/N: Two more chapters, then I'm wrapping this series. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	29. The Last DiNozzo Baby

Maggie's fourth pregnancy was by far the most challenging. Thankfully mother and baby were still going strong in the final trimester. Though there had been some scary moments. Scary enough to lead to Maggie spending half the pregnancy on bed rest and scary enough that Tony had gotten a vasectomy to ensure there would be no further pregnancies. The doctors doubted that Maggie would get pregnant again but they had doubted before now the couple was more than a little gun shy.

With Maggie on bed rest Tony was handling most of the household chores. He was happy to do them but he would be happier when Maggie was able to help out more. She was downgraded to partial bed rest but still very limited in what she could do. Just that day Tony had taken Claire to and from work and collected her car from the shop. He had wired money to Jake for an upcoming field trip. He had run Tali to the stable to do her chores, and baked fourteen allergy friendly cookies for a party at Austin's school. All while taking care of Alicia and keeping Maggie entertained.

Maggie looked up at the ceiling. She had spent a painful amount of time starring at the ceiling over the past few months. She had memorized every line and swore that there were patterns up there. Maybe she was losing her mind but at least it was keeping her busy. She had a stack of DVDs and books, and Tony had installed cable in their room but reading and watching TV got boring after a while. From time to time, and far too often. She had to find other ways to entertain herself. The door opening caused her to look away from the ceiling.

"I brought you dinner in bed." Tony announced.

"Oh I was going to come to eat in the kitchen." Maggie replied.

"I know but you need to take it easy." Tony explained.

"I've been taking it easy for four months. I need to get out." Maggie groaned.

"I know but I cannot risk the baby." Tony replied.

"The baby will be fine." Maggie insisted.

Somehow Maggie convinced Tony to let her eat down in the kitchen. She regretted that move almost instantly but had to keep up appearances. Otherwise she would be trapped in bed for the rest of the pregnancy. The meal looked and tasted delicious but Maggie could only handle a couple of bites. She had not had this much trouble eating with her last pregnancy. A sick feeling washed over her body and then she felt as if she had been hit by a train. That feeling she remembered. That was the feeling she had during her last four pregnancies. When she was in labor.

"Oh!" Maggie cried.

"What's wrong? I told you to stay in bed." Tony gasped.

"Tony it would not matter if I stayed in bed or not!" Maggie cried.

"How do you know?!" Tony demanded.

"Because I am in labor!" Maggie cried.

"I'll watch the kids! You just get to the hospital!" Annalyse cried.

"No I want you all there and Tony call the boarding school! I want all my children there! This is the last pregnancy!" Maggie cried.

Tony and Maggie rushed to the hospital. Maggie was still in the early stages of labor and the doctors said that it could be a while. Tony had called Jake's boarding school and they were booking him an emergency flight. Not knowing how long it would be until the baby arrived. Jimmy and Breena had come to collect Tali and Austin.

"I cannot believe that we are here again. I was sure that Alicia would be my last go in the maternity ward. As a patient that is." Maggie commented.

"I was sure that she would be my last one too." Tony agreed.

"Well I would sure hope so!" Maggie cried.

Labor progressed slowly. Just another of Maggie's slow labors. She was at seven centimeters when Jake's plane touched down the following morning. She was at eight when Annalyse and Claire returned after spending the evening at home. When she hit nine Tony called the Palmers to have them bring the younger children back to the hospital. She was at ten when her elder children arrived to the hospital. There was just enough time for a few hugs and kisses. Before Maggie pushed. Mercifully the pushing part did not last very long. Five pushes and the final DiNozzo baby was out. There was a moment of tension when the baby was silent but soon the room was filled with cries. Tony and Maggie breathed a sigh of relief. Before asking the big question.

"What did we get this time?" Maggie asked.

"It's a boy! Seven pounds eight ounces! Eighteen inches long!" Dr. Hagen declared.

Baby Boy DiNozzo was deemed perfectly healthy and thriving. He was quickly returned to his parents arms. Upon which the older children were called into the room. They gathered around the bed just as they had when Alicia was born.

"Kids this is your new baby brother." Tony introduced.

"He is so perfect!" Claire cried.

"Cutest baby boy I have ever seen." Annalyse added.

"He is pretty cute I guess." Jake agreed.

"Brother! Brother!" Austin cried.

"Brudder!" Alicia cried.

"Yes! Exactly what I wanted!" Tali cried.

"I guess that everybody is happy." Maggie laughed.

"We are" Claire replied.

Extremely" Annalyse agreed.

"Yep" Jake added.

"Yeah!" Austin cried.

"Huh Uh" Alicia cooed.

"He is perfect. Now what is his name?" Tali questioned impatiently.

"Well coming up with a name is never easy. Especially when between two people seven other babies had been named. Preferred names from both genders tend to be used up and you tend to fight a lot anyway." Tony explained.

"Cut to the chase!" Tali cried.

"His name is Lucas Andrew DiNozzo." Tony announced.

"Lucas for Luke Skywalker who was Jack's hero and Andrew for my friend Alicia's father." Maggie explained.

 **A/N: Another healthy DiNozzo. Final chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	30. Their Lives

Tony was an old man now. He knew that his time was coming soon. His health had been failing for some time now and he knew it was the end. He had endured a lot in his life. Losing his mother at a young age and being abandoned by his father as a child. Growing into a man and losing his first wife to a horrific car accident. An accident that nearly took his children and nearly destroyed his friendships. Finally remarrying only to have his son die a horrible death from cancer. How the family fell apart after that.

Maggie had reached old age as well. She knew just as well as Tony how close he was to the end of his life. Tony and her had fought through everything over their marriage. They had struggled to survive the loss of their son. They had endured their children's struggles as well. Of course they went back to what they promised after Jack died. They focused more on the good things. They cherished the great memories that they made with each other and with their children.

Claire went to business school. Though she had learned just about everything during her time at the restaurant. After graduation she held a few management jobs. Her last being Shirley's Diner. After two years she took over the diner, from Shirley's nephew. She changed the name to Jake's Place but kept the retro motif. She met and married a truck driver who stopped into the diner every morning. They had two children together. A son named Jacob David and a daughter named Caroline Arizona.

Jake flourished at the academy. He made straight A's and made many new friends. He entered and won numerous local art shows while studying there. Unfortunately things went south after graduation. He was accepted into Brown University but soon suffered from burnout. He started stealing his roommate's Riteline and picked up smoking again. One party was all it took to awaken his inner alcoholic. He was kicked out before the end of the first semester. He moved back in with his parents but was kicked out after a week. When he passed out drunk while babysitting for his younger siblings. He moved in with his dad but after a physical altercation with his step-sister. He was out of there as well. He ended up on the streets and that's where things really got bad. He abused any drug he could get his hands on. He ended up contracting HIV from a prostitute who he had also gotten pregnant. They worked together to get a life together for the baby. They moved into a shelter and began trying to get jobs. His fiancee developed complications in the sixth month and fell into a coma. Their son was born HIV positive and three months premature. The doctors did all they could but he had the same infection as his mother and did not stand a chance. Jake's fiancee died two days later. After that Jake got back into drugs. He ran out in front of a school bus high on Angel Dust and died before help could arrive.

Annalyse followed her true passion. She graduated high school and then went to college to study child development. She worked as a nanny to pay for school and until she got a teaching job. She did nanny work and over the summer to earn extra income. She briefly dated the divorced father of one her her charges but they quickly decided that was weird. The man did however set her up with a college friend of his nephew. They hit it off right away and were married after dating for three years. Annalyse was only able to have one natural child. A little boy who she called Anthony Miguel but they adopted three children. Twins Susan Michelle and Dennis Parker and infant Rachel Bright. They fostered countless others over the years.

Tali struggled for years with the loss of her brother. She spent most of high school in a deep depression and almost didn't it to college. It was only the aide of a kind teacher that got her back on track. She went to community college for a year to catch herself back up. Before going to veterinary school down in Alabama. She graduated with honors and soon got a job at a local clinic. She worked their for a year. Before moving to Kentucky and opening up her own practice. That was a rocky start and she spent the first three years just trying to keep the business afloat. She managed to get things running and soon it was a top ranked clinic. She fell in love with a farmer who she had helped raise a colt whose mother had died giving birth to him. After they married she moved out to his farmer and opened a second office closer to her new home. They had to try for a few years but were eventually rewarded with a perfect baby boy who they called Jackson Damon. Three years after that they were shocked to learn they were expecting another. Tali gave birth to a set of twins Wyatt Jacob and Hannah Anne Grace.

Austin spent most of his childhood just trying to make sense of life. He was diagnosed with a high functioning form of autism in kindergarten and that only added to the confusion. He had his ups and downs throughout school. He ended up graduating and took a job at a local store. He went to college after two years and worked his way up to manager. He met and married a girl from his support group but they had chosen not to have children.

Clara was a happy child. In school she was one of those people that everybody adored. She was friends with everybody she met. She was an average student but always gave it a hundred and ten percent. No matter how bad things got. She went to college and studied to be a preschool teacher. She was currently engaged to a man she met in school.

Lucas was the shyest of his siblings. He was as shy as Clara was bright. He was a straight A student all through but never had many friends. He was accepted into Brown but remembering Jake he took a gap year. He traveled around and got to know himself. He eventually went to Brown and studied to be a therapist. He had just begun at a local practice and was no longer the shy boy he once had been. He dated the girl who ran the floral shop next to his office. So far they were just dating but he was planning on asking her to marry him.

 **A/N: Well that's it. A lot of good but also a lot of heartache. Thanks to all who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Please leave one last review.**


End file.
